Tasty Tricky Treat
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Late Halloween fanfic. Loki, Heimdall, Mayura, Yamino, Koutarou, and Spica visit a haunted house, but when the doors close and the monsters become real, things get really twisted. Heimu x Loki, Yami x Naru, Loki x Spica, and Mayu x Kou.


Title: Tasty Tricky Treat

Rating: T

Pairing: Loki x Heimdall (No wai…r3411y?)

Disclaimer: Must I put this? Nothing is mine...okay? The characters aren't and the setting is not. The plot is mine.

Another TTT story. I was thinking about making this part of ACM, but then I realized that I'd have to get away from the plot, and Halloween is coming up, but by the time this is done, I'm sure it'll be November. (2 weeks 'til Halloween currently…)

_**HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO TTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

((Before you read this…please, I'm not a horror writer….thing. The characters are so wimpy and feeble…that they don't even act like themselves. I apologize…but I tried really hard…so at least try to finish it. OOC-ness is ahead of you…;A;)

--This location is based of an actual asylum…but I can't say the name because it's not revealed to the public. I don't know where it's located because the patients were so brutally tortured that on T.V., they didn't say the name or location. People actually went inside, but even if it's not real, that was very realistic and that certain mystery location was the inspiration for this fanfic. En…joy! ;3

----------------------------------------------START----------------------------------------------

"Pleeeeeease let me go on the case with you, Loki-kun!"

"I said no, Mayura." Loki replied, voice dry and merciless. "I took you on a case last week." Mayura pouted and banged on Loki's desk again, cheeks pink with frustration. "That was boring though!"

"Only because you had no idea what was going on half the time…"

Mayura jumped back and frowned sadly. "That's not true…."

"Really…?"

"Loki-kun!" Mayura called, waving her arm madly in the air as she searched the room. Yamino looked over to her, looking through the suspect's closet. "What, Mayura-san?"

_The pink haired assistant grinned and grabbed a dagger from the drawer. "Look at what I found! A bloody dagger!" _

_Loki gently grabbed it from her and looked at it. "Huh…I guess you did find something. The family of Narusegawa Harue (victim) will be pleased." Mayura jumped up and down with bubbly excitement._

"_Yeah, maybe that bloody dagger will lead us to the murder weapon!"_

"…"

"That's why I'm not letting you go."

"But….but we never found the murder weapon!"

"…I hate you so much…"

Yamino, watching the quarrel in the hallway, cleared his throat to induce a sudden hush. "Mayura-san, instead of going on a case, would you like to go to a haunted attraction with Spica, Loki-sama, and I?"

Loki glared at his son. **"Traitor."**

Mayura poured herself some tea and seated herself on the couch across from Yamino. "A…haunted house?"

"Yes. A simulated haunted house where actors dress up as demons, monsters, dolls, witches, or anything that people think is scary. You walk through different levels and they jump out and try to scare you. Normally, they have a theme. There's a house right here a few blocks away called "Sacrifice" that we could go to, if you'd like."

Mayura leaned over the table, eyes bright and shining with the urge to explore the mansion. "Just the name sounds mysterious! When are we gonna go?"

"Probably on Halloween," Yamino responded, nonchalantly sipping his Assam tea. Loki looked at his son again, green eyes furious and angry. "Why do I have to go?"

Yamino finished a sip of his tea and looked over to his father and smiled. "You have no cases, we don't hand out candy, Mayura wants to, it'll be fun, and it'll take your mind off Utgard-Loki and Baldr."

Yamino smiled, satisfied with his answer.

Loki groaned and looked away from his son, fingers digging into the armrest of his chair. Yamino had just given him five good reasons to go to an expensive attraction for foolhardy teenagers and actually take Spica along with him.

"But…what if it's Hel again…"

"This house has been around for a long time Loki-sama, ever since you were banished."

"…"

Spica walked into the study carrying a tray of desserts and sweets. "Lo….ki…."

She carefully made her way across the study and towards the table where she was to place the sweets. Yamino and Mayura watched, ready to spring into action if she was to fall. Loki saw that Spica was almost to the table, so spoke words of praise. "Good job Spica."

She tripped and fell.

"Spica Onee-chan!"

"…Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

------------------------SACRIFICE-------------------------------------------------------------------

Heimdall looked up at the sign and sighed, leaning against the fence of the huge, abandoned building with his arms crossed and legs trembling against the cold wind. "Loki…could you tell me why I was invited to this thing?" Loki didn't say a word, but instead shivered as a gust of strong wind tossed his hair wildly. "Because I'd rather be stuck with you instead of Mayura."

"Good point."

Heimdall chuckled and looked over at the building, red eyes examining every critical detail. Yamino walked up to him and handed the watchman and his own father a ticket. Loki reluctantly took it and glared at his son. "You are so grounded."

Mayura, meanwhile, waved a flier in front of Spica's face. "Spica Onee-chan, they say this place was actually an insane asylum that had to shut down because the owner went mad and the patients were tortured so brutally that they hesitated to even open the building to the public! Is that not mysterious?"

She only smiled.

"They say the walls still have bloody writing on them, and even more awesome is that the theme is about the seven sins, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, Wrath, Envy, and Greed! This is soooo freakin' awesome!" Spica nodded again and smiled, still mute despite the fact she could talk. She really had no desire to take part in this conversation. Koutarou watched a woman dressed up as an evil witch scare some kids and Narugami was so scared by a werewolf costume that he beat the poor man down with his weapon and knocked him out. Yamino dragged Narugami away like a responsible father and ordered Loki to watch him. Heimdall just kept looking up at the old, plain looking building. "An insane asylum…hm?"

There was a sudden throbbing feeling in Heimdall's chest, so painful that he hand to bend over. Loki felt it too, and so did Yamino and Narugami. Spica felt is as well, but because she was a witch and not a goddess, the worst she felt was a sharp pang in her side, like a menstrual cramp. "Ow…"

Loki was a giant, but regardless, he also felt it. Spica helped her husband and Heimdall and Narugami helped Yamino. "What was that…?" Yamino whispered, now able to stand. Mayura raced over to Loki and grabbed his shoulders. "Loki-kun?!"

"I'm fine…"

"What did you feel? Was it a Kami-sama, or Hel?" Loki shook his head and used his bow to wipe a cold sweat from his cheek. "No, that was way more powerful than Hel…" Heimdall looked over to him. "Was it in the building?"

Narugami held their place in line and walked up to the front. "Yeah, there are seven of us." The French maid took all of their tickets (which they had given to Narugami to hold on to) and placed them in a small bin. "You're lucky, you only get to go with your friends."

All the other gods and mortals approached the front of the line and waited for the evil Goatman to open the gates. Koutarou leaned down to whisper to Loki. "Tantei-san, are you sure it's okay?"

"No, but that idiot handed in our tickets, so I guess we're going in," Loki said, a long exhale added at the end to exaggerate his frustration. The blonde teen groaned and walked in behind Narugami. Mayura went in next, the Heimdall, then Loki, then Yamino, and finally Spica. Spica heard a huge metal door close and lock behind them and looked back, eyes straining to see in the harsh darkness. "Loki…Loki-sama?"

Loki grabbed her hand. "It's alright, okay? I'll handle everything." Spica nodded and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. Loki smiled and kissed her back. "Loki-sama," the serpent said looking back at his father and mother. "Maybe we should use magic to get Mayura-san, Koutarou-san, and Spica out of here." Loki nodded. "Yeah, as soon as we can get into some light, I'll try." Narugami and Heimdall were now walking up front, cautiously trying to maneuver around in the dark. Suddenly, a bright light flashed down upon the group. Mayura jumped and ran into Kou-chan's arms. "My…mystery…!"

"**Good evening, mortals."**

Loki looked up. "Who's that? A speaker over an intercom?"

"Welcome to the realm of darkness…Sacrifice."

Narugami scoffed at the horrible effects, almost laughing. "Heh, it's pathetic trying to scare Thor with such bow-budget tactics…"

"**As you may all be aware, there are seven of you exactly."**

A huge red light came on and in front of them were seven old, metal, beaten doors. Above each one of the doors was a plate with a sin labeled on it, examples include Lust, Sloth, and the like. Heimdall looked around for the intercom, but oddly, didn't see anything in the room besides the doors and his friends. "Where the hell is he?"

"**Now then, each of you will select a door. Only one may enter each passage, so choose wisely. All cell phone signals have been cut off, and there are no escape routes. You will be all alone in our house…"**

The witch looked at the doors, then to her husband. Yamino looked to Narugami. Mayura clutched Koutarou's sleeve, and Heimdall kept looking for the speaker. "We changed our minds," he retorted shortly after the man over to speaker finished threatening them. "Let us leave!"

"**No…I'm afraid you're already along for the ride. Now, select."**

Narugami flung his beloved partner over his shoulder and laughed mockingly. "He's just trying to scare us…Mayura, make a call on your cell phone." Mayura nodded and pulled out her phone. As soon as she opened it, a red X appeared on the screen. Below it read, it big black letters, NO SIGNAL. The pink haired girl was stunned. "There's…"

Koutarou took out his and tried. "Same here, nothing." Thor's personality did a complete circle, and he turned to them with eyes as wide as tea saucers. "What? But…that's against some kind of safety code…isn't it?"

"**We don't concern ourselves with safety. Select."**

Yamino looked to Heimdall nervously, visibly shaking. "What do we do?"

"…I choose Greed," Heimdall responded, not concerned with Yamino's actual question. Loki looked at him, alarmed. "No, we're leaving."

"How?"

"How else?"

"**I'm afraid you can't use magic either. Odin-sama won't allow it."**

Everyone's blood in the room ran cold as ice, especially Loki's. "Who the hell are you," he demanded, trying to revert to his original form. "I said we want to leave!"

Alas, as soon as he tried to use magic, there was a loud boom and Loki flew across the room into Heimdall's arms. "Loki?!"

He didn't respond, a slight burn blossoming on his cheek. "Loki, Loki!"

"**Select, now. Heimdall-san, go."**

The purple haired watchman looked around the room once more, and then sat Loki down on the floor. "Will you be okay?"

The trickster moaned, "Yeah…damn, that hurt." Heimdall nearly slapped him across the face for being such an impulsive moron, but instead walked over to the door and opened it. "If I get out alive, we can leave right?"

"**Anyone who survives can leave. Those are the rules."**

Heimdall was too filled with malice to answer, so just the others left to venture into the labyrinth of Greed. "Don't any of you die, especially you Loki."

Loki smirked. "Heh, just who the hell do you think I am?"

Heimdall looked back at him, then turned towards the door and walked inside the huge dark room.

As soon as he vanished into the darkness, the door automatically slammed behind him, and the voice boomed throughout the room once again. **"Well? Don't you want to live? Select."**

Yamino nodded. "I'll take Sloth."

"Gluttony," Koutarou said, still holding Mayura.

Shakily, Mayura also chose. "Wrath."

"Pride…" Narugami said, gripping Mjollnir and pointing it at the door. Spica looked to Loki, who looked back at her. "Heimdall's by himself…we have to get out alive," he whispered, getting up off the ground.

The witch hesitated, and then answered. "Envy."

Loki opened his emerald eyes. "Lust."

All at once, all the doors opened and everyone reluctantly entered. Spica silently walked in, Mayura was eager, but scared to death…and everyone else was just wanted to get through this awful obstruction so they could solve this case as quickly as possible. They all entered, and the doors closed with Earth shaking bangs.

-------------GREED------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heimdall's boots hardly make a sound against the ground, his head turning in every direction if he actually did make a sound while stepping. "Dammit…I can't see a damn thing."

He couldn't see anything around him, but as he walked on further, there was a dim yellow light at the end of the tunnel. Heimdall spied it and ran towards it, heart beating like a drum. Finally, when he did reach the end, he noticed that what he was in was a circus tent. Not a round tent, but the wide hallways and rooms were draped over with a red and yellow stripped tarp-like material. "A circus? Is this a joke?"

"_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

Heimdall turned as soon as he heard to male voice scream, but saw nothing except a pale gray darkness. He swallowed and continued forward. "I wonder how Loki's doing…I hope he's okay after he got hit like that…"

He realized what he was saying and slammed a hand to his cheek. "Idiot! I'm sure that bastard's fine! It was his **OWN** goddamn fault that he used rune magic and got his ass kicked. Why the hell should I care?"

Still, he did.

"_**YAAAAAAAH, HELP MEEEEE!" **_

Heimdall jumped out of his own skin and turned, a hand clutched to his chest as if he was going through a heart attack. "This isn't funny!"

Silence.

"Eh…."

He turned a sharp corner and entered a huge room. This room, unlike the last one, was loaded with different circus items…but different in very grotesque ways. For example, you know that game you played as a little kid where there was a smiling clown on a rotating dartboard that you tried to aim at. Of course, the clown wasn't alive.

That was all that remained, a human body, obviously a clown's, nailed to the board that still swung ever so lightly. His face was smiling a little _too_ widely for his situation…and the fact that his hands were still twitching didn't help either. Also, those weren't little darts sticking out from his body…they were kitchen knives. "Okay…that's just a little scary." He continued to walk on, now a little nervous that this was more than a haunted house….even if the gods were playing along. "They did say this was an insane asylum, right? Maybe that has something to do with it…?"

He thought for a moment, hurriedly walking down the long hallways. He passed yellow containers that read, RADIOACTIVE, on them, and a plastic clown throwing up inside them. He looked up and cringed. "I'm really starting to detest Thor." There were normal circus toys around him, such as bowling pins for juggling and unicycles, but there were also live people. Live clowns. Heimdall walked past them and they jumped out and grabbed him the wrist. He turned in shock, the red in his eyes shrinking into small rubies, pupils dilating. "Who's there!"

"Little boy…help us…"

"What?"

A girl walked forward, her blue ruffled dress ripped to shreds and her short brown hair uneven and littered with spit ends. Her hands were over her eyes, tears running down her cheeks. "Please…get us out…please!"

Heimdall watched them and came to an unpleasing solution. _"They were the ones screaming…"_

The girl clung to him even more, opening her hazel eyes to reveal that cataracts had easily disposed of her, the white film over her eyes covering the pupils and irises. "Please…let us leave…"

Heimdall pulled away and put a hand to his wrist, slightly red from the girl's grasp. The man grabbed her as soon and Heimdall tossed her away and began to scream again. **_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HELP US!"_**

Heimdall ran faster and faster, fear growing like an investment in a bank. _"This has to be fake…they couldn't have been real. But if they were real…they wouldn't be here in the first place, except for acting…and that wasn't acting. What's worse is if they were spirits of tortured convicts being manipulated…then…" _

Before he even had a moment to react, or even notice a presence, he walked further into another room and felt three bright lights shine on him. A clown walked out, his make-up consisting of blue eye shadow, red lipstick, pink blush, fake eyelashes, and a long blonde wig that fell over his shoulders in tangled masses. "Welcome to our circus, Heimdall-san. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Heimdall couldn't respond. His heart had stopped beating for several seconds.

He was wearing a normal clown outfit with the huge red shoes and baggy outfit with many silly, rainbow patterns. Heimdall would have been less afraid, however, if it wasn't splattered with blood. He was also wearing a very frilly, housewife apron over his costume. "Now, we present to you…"

A figure stepped out into the room. Behind and around him were many sick circus toys, and in front of him was a boy. Heimdall watched as he approached further. Suddenly, his breath hung in the air, a sensation of fright that couldn't be described with words lingering on his tongue—yearning to scream. It was Loki, dressed in his normal outfit with white make-up on his face and full red circles on his cheeks. There were two blue triangles painted under his eyes. He looked up and, with the same emerald eyes Heimdall had known for ages, glared at him and licked his lips.

"It can't be…" he whispered, barely able to speak at all.

-------------------GLUTTONY----------------------------------------------------------------------

Koutarou eventually found himself in a huge, warehouse type of area. The walls were brown and dark, the broken lights above his heads flickering with every breath he took. "I can't see a thing…hopefully I meet up with someone else soon. It's lonely by myself." He lowered his head, hoping the sound of his voice would be some good reassurance, but like a bad joke, it fell flat. "Oh well…I guess it's hopeless."

The sound a chainsaws could be heard in the distance and until now, the smell of something rotten was very imperceptible. Now it simply reeked of something rotting. Koutarou gagged and nearly threw up. A hand flew to his mouth and he coughed, trying to compose himself before walking again. He looked down the hallway, tears in his eyes from the burning sensation in his throat and eyes. "Is this a slaughterhouse?"

Koutarou considered turning around, but knew he couldn't. "I have to get though if I want to see Daidouji again…"

With many knots in his stomach, he stood and walked forward, kicking up dust. He coughed again and again, eyes watering from the pain in his throat. The smell was way worse than just one thing rotting…they had to be many things. The blonde boy could only totter along like a zombie as he got closer to the room ahead of him. As he entered a room, he saw a long wooden table and a saw over it. Not a swinging pendulum like in Britain, but a giant buzz saw. And what was on the table horrified him even further, the body of a butchered woman, blonde locks wet and stained with her pretty blood and her white sundress ripped up into shreds. Her blue eyes were rolled up to the top of her head, and judging by the wetness of the intestines, she had not been dead for very long. Koutarou held it together and examined her, neck deep in disbelief. "That's not a real girl…no way…"

The blonde made the mistake of reaching out to touch her cheek. His fingers were meant with cool, soft flesh. "Oh god…"

He reeled away.

"No…this is a…"

"A boy? How strange, I rarely get any of those…" A man a few meters away said in a sick manner. Koutarou looked up and saw him, an oversized white shirt hanging from his skinny body. His hair was brown and long, it reached his chin, and his hands held a bloody knife. He had been digging through something…and Koutarou was praying it was an animal. He cut out a piece of the girl's small intestine and popped into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "You're very cute…"

The man tossed the girl aside and walked towards Koutarou. Koutarou saw a blur of pink and looked at the girl that was tossed aside like a rag doll.

It was Mayura. He looked at her body and gagged severely. "Dai…douji?"

The man stood from his chair, licking some extra intestine from his upper lip and lifting the knife up and pointing it at Koutarou. "You look sweet, the pink haired girl was tart. I could use something to get rid of the taste in my mouth."

The blonde teen shook his head and looked around for a weapon. A few feet away was a rusty iron pipe that he could use to defend himself. He reached for it, watching the man to make sure he didn't attack while he wasn't looking. "Don't go for it, sweetie."

Suddenly, a knife ran right through Koutarou's chest, blood splattering all over his green blazer. He swallowed noisily and threw up as least a bucketful of blood.

The man waited a few seconds before pulling the knife from Koutarou's chest, pushing him the ground and looming over him, his body placed right next to Mayura. "Now then…let's see what you have…"

He reached inside the opening he had made with his knife and felt around. He screamed, almost causing an earthquake like Loki had done in Norse Mythology when the snake's venom dripped in his eye. He smiled and pulled out Koutarou heart, licking it tenderly.

"Mmmm…it is quite sweet…"

-----------------------------SLOTH--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I…?" Yamino asked himself, looking around. "Loki-sama, Mayura-san…Narugami-san?" He obviously didn't hear any response, and scowled in fear and anger. "Damn…"

He walked on, looking for any sign of light, people, or exits around him. "This is an insane asylum…so maybe the souls that resided here are being manipulated by whoever is controlling the mansion. Maybe I can release them…but I can't do it with magic. I'll have to talk them into leaving…"

Yamino was still perplexed. "Still, the spirits shouldn't be able to touch human beings unless a very powerful deity is manipulating them, like Odin-sama, or Baldr-sama…"

He groaned and walked on. "It's very confusing, so let's just focus on getting out alive."

Easier said than done.

Finally, after taking a long walk, the light that shined upon him was nearly blinding. After a few seconds of letting his eyes adjust, he looked around. He was in a long, white hallway. There were many windows down the hallway, all letting clear sunlight in. Yamino, call him crazy, was sure it was nighttime when they came to the haunted house. He walked down the hallway lengthy hallway, looking at the lush green plants that sat on either side of the window and trying to see past the glass. He could only see light, and no scenery. "Just a cheap trick…"

He looked down the eerie hallway again, the complete silence deafening. "This is a hospital."

His eyes scanned the area around him, and he came to a decision. "Is this the insane asylum?"

"**Twinkle, twinkle, little star…**

**How I wonder what you are…"**

Yamino froze and looked around, the voice echoing around his slender body in a near whisper. "That's…singing."

The serpent, again, looked around to see who was singing, but there was nobody. Yamino looked back behind him in panic, but decided to keep walking. His steps were light and small, trying not to make a sound just in case there was somebody around. He came to a sharp turn in the hallway, but didn't walk around it right away. Instead, he peeked around the corner carefully to make sure it was safe. On both sides of the hallways were doors, only a few meters away from each other. His eyes widened. "Just as I thought," he muttered, his heart racing wildly. "This is a hospital…"

He emerged from the corner and cautiously stepped down the long pathway, looking at each and every door as he passed. There were windows at the top of each door, almost tempting to look through. Of course, that was the last thing on the serpent's mind. "H-Hello? Is anyone here?"

No response.

"Are the rooms empty?"

No response.

Yamino walked to one of the doors and knocked on it, waiting for somebody to respond. There was nothing. He sighed in relief, putting a hand to his chest. "That's good news."

"**Up above the world so high…**

**Like a diamond in the sky…"**

Suddenly, in one of the windows, he saw an eye glaring at him. As soon as they locked eyes, it vanished. Anxious, the snake ran to the door. He looked through the window, trying to figure out if the person he saw watching him was the person singing. He looked through, green eyes looking peering through the glass pane. He saw a bloody body slumped over in the back of the room, hot red liquid dripping from the walls and a long knife in his hand. Yamino could see the huge cut in his throat and backed away.

"That-That's not possible! He was just alive!"

"**Twinkle, twinkle little star…**

**How I wonder where you are…"**

He spun around again. "Who is it?"

No response.

He rubbed his eyes, clearly annoyed with the horrifying funhouse antics. He looked back at the battered body.

In front of him, Yamino spied another room at the end or the corridor. Permanently traumatized, he looked over and only stood, eyes watering. His facial expression was completely apathetic. He, without anywhere else to go, walked past the other rooms to gain entry into the other room. As he passed the other rooms, he could hear screaming and gagging. He looked on and inside the small spaces were people dressed in long white robes. Some were looking out the window, but others could be seen stabbing themselves, choking, and the blood from their tortured bodies was leaking out from under the doors. Yamino accidentally stepped in a puddle of blood and fell back, barely recovering from the fall. "Blood…"

He was now close enough to the room to see what was inside.

What he saw was an electric chair with a brown leather seat and withered away straps, the metal shackles for the ankles and wrists rusting and suffering from major decay. The serpent, appalled, turned to leave. When he turned back to the hallway, all the blood and screaming had stopped, not even a drop on the crisp white wall. "What…"

He turned back into the room and looked around. On the wall were different markings made with what looked like permanent marker and on the floor was a pentagram and the room itself was in the shape of a pentagon. "An…execution room…"

Such phrases like _HELP ME _and_ They're going to kill me… _were also written on the wall, but the sheer size of the room was what scared Yamino the most by far. In front of him were the three panels what made up the top of the pentagon, and each had a window, not a door. There was only a pane of glass in front on Yamino. "There's no exit?"

He ran to the window and pressed his hands against the smooth glass. "No, there's not any other way out! What's going on?"

Yamino's head hung in depression and confusion, his happiness taken upon an altar and sacrificed right before him. "Who the hell is doing this?" Yamino looked up to see his reflection in the mirror. Just then, he spied a small glint out of the corner of his eye.

In the mirror, right above him, was the indication of an axe right above him. Narugami, smiling sadistically, began to bring the axe down on him.

"**There you are…**

**Little star."**

-----------------------------WRATH--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayura jumped at the sight of a spider, her pink locks dancing whenever she ran of fell on to the cold floor. "I can't take this! Loki, Yamino, Narugami, Spica…Koutarou-kun save me!"

The pink haired girl heard her voice echo, signaling that there was obviously nobody there. Mayura's hand dropped to her side, and she shivered, gripping the top of her shoulders. "It's cold…but if there's this kind of draft…doesn't that mean that there's a door or something?"

She looked around, the skirt of her uniform dancing lightly with the cool breeze. There was no door, window, or fan—not even a vent—for as far as she could see. "This is so uncool…"

Suddenly, she giggled.

"Listen to me, I make a joke."

There was nobody there to laugh with her, and the joke itself wasn't funny either, so all she heard was the small rush of air. Her legs shivered. "I'm getting really cold…maybe I should try calling for people…?"

Yeah, she thought that was a good idea.

"Spica Onee-chan," she yelled, walking down the hallway briskly, trying to get her blood pumping to keep herself warm. As she continued to walk, the scenery around her changed. The floor changed to tile and the walls were a creamy color. There were windows and wooden, double doors with old plates sticking out horizontally from the wall above them. Mayura continued to call out other names, not wanting to look at the scenery around her. "Kazumi-kun, Loki-kun, answer me! Are you guys okay?"

She tripped on an oddly placed tile and fell to the ground. "Ow!"

It was that moment that she realized her surroundings had dramatically changed. She looked around, oddly amazed by the sweet imagery. "This is…a high school." She gazed up at the sign above her head. It read, _II B, _on the metal. Mayura blinked and peered inside the classroom, curious. "Huh, Yamino-san said that people jump out and scare you at these things...but the person on the intercom made a reference to Odin…so maybe it's not a haunted house anymore…"

She thought about what she had learned so far, but none of the pieces fit together perfectly. "This mystery doesn't make sense! It must be a real mystery," she squealed, putting on her mystery glasses and jumping up and down like a five-year-old girl.

"Uh…excuse me…"

Mayura 'ah'ed and looked inside the classroom. A very pretty girl stood, wearing a black and blue pleaded skirt with a white sailor blouse. The ribbons were blue and she wore a black bolero jacket. Her hair was long and scarlet while her eyes were a sapphire blue. She smiled at Mayura, bowing her head to her. "Hello, Bishojou-sempai…"

Mayura was flattered. "You really think I'm that pretty? Well thank you sooo much!"

The little girl clapped for her. "Yes…so pretty."

Mayura bowed again, doing a few model turns for her fan. "So, are you lost in here too, just like me?" The girl shook her head, the window behind her revealing a large, orange pink and purple sunset. A tear fell from her eye. "No."

Mayura was bewildered. It did look like a school…but it couldn't be. Did she fall and hit her head? She certainly didn't remember it. As Mayura looked over the girl's body to see that she wasn't a ghost, she noticed a small trail of blood dripping from the sleeve of the bolero and down her hand. "Hey, your hand…"

The girl looked at it and giggled. "Oh, that? It's nothing." She wiped the blood on her white blouse, leaving a vibrant red smear on her chest. Now Mayura was a little scared.

"_What if this is a trap…? She's trying to trick me? No, I won't fall for it! No!"_

"Sorry, I gotta go," Mayura squeaked, her hands shaking and mouth beginning to desiccate. She swallowed and trotted off as fast as she could, too afraid to risk a glance over her shoulder. She could hear the girl behind her, and as she ran, she looked back in the classroom window and saw a body behind the desks, tucked away over by the windows. Her eyes widened and she came to a halt, making sure what she saw wasn't a trick of the eye.

A blonde boy with blue eyes and a green blazer lay on the ground, his body displayed beautifully in a pool of blood. She screamed and fell back against the wall. "Kou…kou…"

"_Koutarou-kun?"_

The girl kept running towards her, a wicked smile on her face. "You're so pretty, just like that boy I killed…"

Mayura looked over and hurriedly stood, scrambling down that hallway in hopes of outrunning the petite girl. As she ran past other classrooms, she saw other bodies that had been dismembered and cut, just like Koutarou's. Loki had a huge cut in his neck a few classrooms away. He was in his older form, which was odd considering that she knew the trickster couldn't use magic. She stopped and ran inside the door where she saw Loki, pushing the teacher's desk in front of the door to barricade it. The little girl pounded and pounded on the door, jamming a huge knife through the wooden entrance in an attempt to enter the classroom. "Bishojou-sempai, open up!"

Mayura backed away slowly from the door, and then ran over to Loki. "Loki-kun!"

He was dead, but Mayura knew it had to be an illusion. Even so, he was extremely lifelike, his eyes and hair were the same. The pink haired detective felt his hand.

It was cold and stiff.

She sighed sadly and looked over to the corner. She saw Narugami and Yamino, the serpent's chest was riddled with stab wounds and Narugami was scratched and beaten, his hazel eyes drowsy and dead. Mayura stood and ran over to them. Just to make sure (as if she needed to), she check them as well. They were deceased as well, but in light of this, Mayura knew that these bodies couldn't be real. So, now came the predicament of how to get out. The girl on the other side of the door kept charging at it and driving her knife through the wood, the sounds of the splintering wood almost ear shattering. Mayura looked around from another door, but didn't see one.

She was completely trapped and alone; her only company a few dead corpses.

----------------------------PRIDE-------------------------------------------------------------------

Narugami yawned, bored out of his mind. "Man…how long does this thing go on anyway? I mean, I can't stay here all night, I've gotta get back to my part-time jobs!" He shrugged and walked on, Mjollnir swing over his shoulder. Eventually, his breath started to condense in the air and he felt a huge gust of wind thrash against him. "Whoa," he yelled, kneeling down and shielding himself with his arms. Finally, the wind ceased and he stood, seeing a blue light at the end of the hall. "Yeah, an exit!"

He ran towards it. "Ha, that was way too easy!" As he ran, he paused, his cheery personality changing to a form of melancholy. "I hope Megane is alright…"

He laughed to himself, his steps speeding up with anticipation. "Well, if he's gonna die, I'd better get out fast so I can help him!"

As he came closer to the blue light, he could see that the room before him looked like a huge, black and white chessboard. There were white and black squares on the floor, ceiling, and all four walls, and even down all the hallways that branched out from that one room. The room wasn't dark, but illuminated with a deep, sapphire light. "Hey…what gives? This isn't what I was expecting…"

He stepped back and, from the left corner of the room a figure dressed in a baggy costume that looked the same as a chessboard, black gloves, and an eerie mask with four faces on it, kicked Narugami right in the cheek. Narugami was unprepared and took the blow to his face, falling back on the floor. "Ow!"

He looked up, his teeth gritting in sheer fury. "Try to pick a fight with me, eh?" He smirked and stood up again, holding Mjollnir in front of him like a huge sword, ready to begin the epic battle. "I'll make you feel sorry for that!"

Two more figures sprung from the walls, their costumes matching the exact pattern on the walls. "What?"

The one on the left took out a syringe and the one on the right took out a hatchet. The one in the middle, the daring soul who had roundhouse kicked Thor, took off his mask. It was the mask that Narugami hated more than anything else. It was basically four masks, two white and two black that where glued together to make a square. The masks weren't masquerade masks or **Phantom of the Opera **masks, but they covered the entire face. He seemed a little relieved when one of the men took off their mask, but once he saw whom it was, he wished that person had kept the mask on. "….what…?"

Yamino looked at him, his eyes stone cold and bleached out. He only smiled and pointed to Narugami. The man with the syringes sprang at least seven feet up in the air and tried to jam the needle into Narugami's skin. Barely dodging the attack, he used Mjollnir to electrocute the man. As he was being fried, he didn't scream at all, but he did drop to the ground as lifeless as a rock. Yamino pouted sweetly, his eyes still emotionless and hollow. "Well," he spoke, running a gloved hand through his dark green bangs.

A pang of indescribable trepidation ran through his body. The voice that came out of Yamino's mouth was exactly what his normal voice sounded like, young and slightly upbeat. He felt the butterflies in his stomach intensify. "Megane…is that you?"

The figure did not say anything for many seconds. "You disposed of one of my men. I guess that makes you a formidable opponent. I welcome you into our game." Narugami went on the defense, raising his sword in front of him. "Game?"

Yamino smiled. "Yes, but it's not a game of chess. You may attack freely, or not attack at all and die."

Yamino unzipped his costume and stepped out wearing a black suit, his hair down, and a red ribbon around his neck. "Megane is such an impolite term, right Thor?" Narugami gasped and dropped Mjollnir. "You're…who are you?"

Yamino smirked and called on more men. All at once, the walls were stripped of all their paint and men in checkered costumes stood behind the fake Yamino. He looked back at them, smirked, and then snapped his gloved fingers.

Narugami watched in disbelief.

"Kill him."

All the men launched themselves at Narugami, who jumped up and used Mjollnir to crunch their faces in and fry them to a crisp. He spun the sword like a huge baton, taking out multiple men with each swing. The imposter watched, completely apathetic. Before Narugami could even think about attacking his friend (and cook, for that matter), he ran off, running down a hallway that was only a few feet from the door he had just came from. He ran and ran, the occasional checkerboard fiend grabbing his hand. He swung at them all, escaping all their traps. Finally, he came to a larger room and sank down to his knees. He had run so much and so fast that he was sure he could have killed himself if this wasn't a life or death situation. Desperately trying to gasp his breath and cool off, he closed his eyes, trying to remain as quiet as possible.

After a few minutes of relaxing, he opened his hazel eyes again, golden irises scanning the dark room for and trivial movement he could swing at. "Where am I now…?"

A hand reached out from the darkness and wrapped its fingers around Narugami's neck, lifting him up off the ground and pressing him against the wall. Thor gasped, hands gripping the arm that was holding his neck and trying to strangle him. It was the imposter again, face listless and uninterested.

"Well, well…are you trying to run away from me…Thor?"

----------------------ENVY----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spica walked aimlessly, trying not to trip in the dark, and with all the dirt and soot in the hallway, she would ruin the dress that Loki had given her for working around the house. "…"

She continued to think about what trouble her husband could be in, and was so worried that she softly cried as she walked along.

She sniffled like a small kitten and wiped away her tears, trying to compose herself before she came across any danger. As she walked on, she paid special attention to detail. She watched the black, rickety walls around her vanish and morph into walls of white, polished stone. A golden light interrupted the darkness ahead of her, and she could see two white figures in the distance. She stopped and squinted to see who they were, but couldn't make them out. As she walked closer, she saw the male was blonde and the girl had short ringlet-y hair. She had to walk even closer to make out what was going on, but as soon as she did, she was both shocked and somewhat filled with glee. She recognized this ceremony, and it was her wedding to Loki.

"…?"

"Hey," a golden haired woman called, peering over her seat. "Do I know you?"

Spica gasped. "Sif…"

Sif blinked, sitting next to her husband Thor in the very back seat. "You look a lot like Angerboda…are you her sister?"

The witch considered the situation she was in, confusing as it was, and nodded. Sif scooted over and made room for her new friend, smiling a silent welcome to her. "Hurry and sit, it's almost over," she whispered. Spica nodded and sat, watching herself from afar. The wedding had to be a secret, because Loki would be in horrible trouble if Odin found out the trickster Jotun was marrying a witch from Iron Wood. As a result of the secrecy, only people like Tyr, Thor, Freyr and Freya were invited. She watched, mesmerized by her own appearance. She laughed to herself, knowing she must look a lot different.

"_Angerboda…I love you dearly. I hope that this horrible, forbidden love is okay with you…"_

"_Yes, as long as I am to be with you, silly. I love you so much…"_

"_Heh. Really now?"_

She blushed and nodded. Sif giggled next to her. "She's always so nervous around him…I guess it's true that opposites really do attract."

Spica nodded, her whole being overflowing with happiness. "Everything has changed so much…it's hard to remember what happened exactly…"

The bride and groom began to kiss. Yet, shortly after their lips touched, the lights went out, and in her place was a purple haired watchman, tenderly kissing her husband. Her heart raced and her breath skipped. "Heimdall…"

Loki pulled away from the kiss, smirking. _"You seem flustered."_

Heimdall, too embarrassed to speak, pulled Loki back into the kiss, which Loki added to by using his tongue to pry open Heimdall's lips and explore the inside of his mouth. Heimdall liked it, and replied by visibly biting Loki's lover lip lovingly. The two moaned, and Spica heard it all the way from in the back. The witch was mortified, and she stood defiantly. "Stop it!"

All at once, the air seemed to hold it's breath, and all eyes settled on her. The happiness died instantly. Loki turned towards her. "And who are you?"

"Your wife!"

"Which one?"

She paused, hurt deeply by his arrogance. She glared at him and walked down the aisle. "Angerboda, you bastard!"

Heimdall looked at her, then back to the trickster. "Loki…"

"I won't leave you, Heimdall. Don't worry…I'll take care of her."

The whole church became dark and the spectators became pale-skinned and monstrous looking, their eyes angry and looking at Spica like she was an unwanted terrorist. The egoist trickster watched her, blue eyes narrow and unforgiving. "Spica…isn't that your name?"

She looked up at him, tear streaming down her cheeks. "I'm still in love with you, and you're marrying him? Why? I thought you loved me!"

Loki laughed and took off his white jacket, tossing it to the floor. "Foolish. Don't tell me that you're envious of such a thing? I thought you loved Utgard-san…?"

She froze, a hand flying to her mouth. She shook her head in denial, gripping her hair and shaking, trying to hold in her tears and not cry in front of this demon. "No…no…"

"Yes…"

"No!"

"Yes, you do…"

"Stop!"

She sank down on her knees and began to cry, choking on her sobs as they kept traveling up her throat and tickled her spine. She sniffled and cried, whimpering as she tried to stand, finding her knees were to weak to even hold her up. Loki watched, the people that were sitting and watching looking down on her. "Heh, she is a witch…"

"Nobody would love somebody like her…"

"Worthless," Freya whispered to her brother Freyr Vana, both laughing. "It must be one-sided…"

"I agree…"

Angerboda listened, cupping her hands over her ears in a failed attempt to block out their voices. They only grew louder when she tried to avoid them, so she listened to them mock and criticize her. She only sat pathetically on the ground, her maid's dress wrinkled and her face red with tears running like waterfalls from her eyes. She put a hand over her eyes.

"No…"

Everyone stopped.

"You were the first one to ever love me! My children love me, my friends who I left behind in Asgard to join you on Midgard love me, and I know you do as well!"

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked to Heimdall.

"That's why I know…that you are not my husband! He loves Heimdall, but he would never treat me like this!" She ran up to the illusion and smacked it hard across the face with an open palm. "How dare you judge me! **_I KNOW HE LOVES ME STILL, REGARDLESS!"_**

She ran away down the aisle and pressed herself against the back door, her breath fast and uneven from the rush of her feelings. "He loves me, despite his love for others!"

The people watched in shock, Heimdall looking at the red mark on Loki's cheek, in the same spot he had received the burn earlier.

"_**I hold a place in his heart…because he's my husband!"**_

-----------------------LUST----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki's boots kicked up a bit of dust with each step, a thick cloud forming around his legs. He pressed a hand against the burn on his cheek, the sharp pang of soreness intensifying for a few seconds. He hissed in pain. "Ow…"

After a few seconds of burning, the sensation ceased and Loki's cheek felt normal again. It felt like somebody had just slapped him across the cheek he was burned. "Strange…it only hurt for a few seconds." He pulled his hand away. "Must be healing…"

He shrugged off the pain and kept walking, trying to ignore the brimming concern for his family and friends. Of course, he worried about Yamino and Spica the most. "Heimdall, Koutarou and Narugami will be okay…but those two…and Mayura…"

He closed his eyes and held his small hands dearly to his chest. "Please let those three, no, those six be okay…" He opened his eyes, realized he what he was doing, and slapped himself. "I am God, what the hell am I doing! I should be saving them myself!"

He walked onwards, using all of his power to keep up his hopes and venture onwards. "As soon as I get out, I'll make everything okay." Loki continued to journey into the twisted labyrinth bravely, telling himself that in the end he would make everything okay. Finally, he reached a dark, dim room filled with dollhouses. He looked around. Nailed to the walls were different heads and limbs of dolls that were either nailed (as stated before) or glued to other doll's bodies grotesquely, or melted into unrecognizable forms. Some dolls had legs glued to their foreheads and heads stuffed in their stomach so it would look like a fetus of sorts. Loki walked in, exploring. There was an oriental brothel where a naked prostitute unwrapped her kimono and loomed over a small boy. Another house looked burned, and other was filled with naked men drinking tea, their legs burned and stomachs melted to paste. Loki was officially creeped out.

"Okay…that's scary." He walked around and turned a corner. He saw a giant dollhouse and a girl in a pink and white Lolita outfit with black ringlet curls with slumped shoulders standing at the entrance to the brightly colored mansion. Loki took a step forward, as quietly as possible, and the doll jerked upwards into life.

Loki yelled and nearly fell on his ass again.

The doll motions weren't fluid or deft in the slightest, they were jerky and uneven. Her whole body looked like it was rattling when he leaned forward to speak to the petite trickster, her neck twitching and her eyes black. There was no iris, only a dilated pupil in each eye that stared the trickster down. "W-w-w-welcome m-mast-master…" she said, her voice cute and somewhat robotic. Loki could see that her joints composed of small balls that helped her bend, and her skin, or plastic body, was the color of moon dust, sparkly and pure as snow. "This is o-our abode…m-make y-you-yourself welcome…"

Loki nodded slowly. "Yes, thank you." Trying to escape the female doll, he raced inside. As soon as he took one step inside the door, the girl at the entrance behind him fell and shattered into many pieces. Even as a head, she laughed sadistically. Loki looked back and kicked her head to the other side of the room. It hit a dollhouse and the tiny mansion fell over her flawless face, smothering her. Loki watched for a few moments, and then ran away. "I've hand enough of this," he wheezed, trying to stop his heart from beating so fast.

He walked further inside the brightly colored house, coming across a scarlet candlestick on a quaint white table. Loki looked at it and picked it up. He fingered it and snapped his fingers to conduct a small experiment. As he snapped his fingers, a small flame appeared on the wick of the candle. He smiled to himself as the small light illuminated the darkness around him. "I guess I can use a little magic…"

He held the candle out in front of him, his emerald eyes scanning the thick darkness for any passageways. Unfortunately, he could only take one turn, as he entered the room, he nearly dropped his candle. A doll with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes leaped out at him and ceased his hand, her dress frayed and torn. It was a Lolita dress too, the whole dress frilly and the petticoat black with large with insanely oversized frills and puffy sleeves. "Hey, where are you going?"

The trickster gasped and yanked his hand away, his cuff tearing off one of his sleeves. "What…why do you ask?"

He looked as his white cuff in her hands and looked up at the ginger haired boy look, eyes watering. "Please…PLEASE SAVE ME," she cried, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him back and forth savagely. Loki waved the candlestick in her face, trying to scare or burn her. The light was so bright that she jumped back and her white-gloved hands flew to her eyes. She turned over, whimpering as she lay on the ground. Loki looked at her. "What was that for?"

"…She's…" the Lolita started, drying her eyes as best she could before more tears could pour from her crystal eyes. "She wants me…badly…"

She coughed.

"She wants me…she…wants to do things…badly…naughty things…badly"

She screamed loudly and bet over, her fingers pulling at her fair locks. Loki jumped back and began to walk away, trying his best not to look at her and try to slip away unnoticed. She continued to weep, not even noticing that the light had faded and she, once again, was alone.

Loki wandered through the labyrinth of blackness, his candle flickering and only showing dim shapes of candied humans and demented looking dolls. He looked around, seeing men dressed in frilly dresses, faces dripping with a hard, parchment yellow coating. "It's like **Silence of the Lambs**," he silently joked, laughing at himself. "What is this, honestly?" He passed by other dolls, standing along the hallway like guards. Suddenly, Loki heard a whisper as he arrived to a dim room, dozens of bloody bodies lying about.

"_T'amuses…Loki? _(You're having fun, Loki?)

Loki turned, seeing a devilish prostitute in a long black dress with red heels and black, curled hair. She had red lips and smoky eyes, the blue from the irises a jewel-toned blue. He looked at her. "_Non…mais je ne suis mort…"_ (No, but I'm not dead.) he responded in French almost mockingly, trying to persuade her into attacking him so he could beat her ass and get the hell out of this nightmare. "Well…not being dead is lucky…very lucky here. _C'est bon chance._"

He nodded, stepping over the bodies of many schoolgirls as he walked towards her. She was slender and pretty, and aside from her eyes, she looked rather daring and cunning. The trickster Norse god felt the hot, crimson wax drip down onto his hand, but he was used to the flames of Muspelheim, so let it slide. "So…who are you?"

She approached him casually, dress swaying playfully. "My name is… Marelle."

Loki watched her, emerald eyes slowly closing in pity. "Marelle-san…do have a problem with me?"

She shook her head and looked towards the corner of the room. There was a picture of a girl that looked exactly like Marelle, but her hair was shorter and reached her chin. She wore bright red lipstick and a fancy sapphire dress that was strapless and showed of her perfect, white collarbone. Tiny, white candles lighted the picture and the frame surrounding the painting was gold with a lot of Victorian flourish. She walked towards it, grabbing Loki's hand and escorting him over the many corpses that lay beneath their feet. Loki followed like a lamb, trying to restrain himself from attacking the attractive woman. Finally, they came close to the structure in the corner of the room.

There was an alter with bloody girl laying upon it, bridal style, in a long white wedding dress. She looked exactly like the girl in the painting, only her eyes were gone, the tissue inside the sockets black with infections. Marelle kneeled by her side and snuggled her, kissing her cheek. "Nee-san…"

Loki was astounded. "That's your sister…Marelle-san?"

She continued to cuddle into her sister's corpse, hair snagging on some sticky blood. "Isn't she beautiful…Loki?"

Loki didn't dare say a word. Anything he said, he feared, would bounce back to bite him. In order to avoid this deadly situation, he attempted to summon Laevatinn for protection. It backfired, literally, and flames shot in every direction. He covered her eyes and Marelle slowly rose from the body almost like she had osteoporosis, protecting her sister from the lime green sparks. "Loki, you know you can't use magic…why?"

"…"

"Also, you have that burn on your cheek. Do you want a cloth to soothe it?"

"…"

She giggled and sat on the alter next to her sister, she didn't look Loki in the eyes, but her sapphire eyes did blink in a somewhat cutesy, Lolita way when Loki looked from the corpse to her. "Marelle-san…why are your nee-san's eyes missing?"

She didn't respond as quickly as Loki had expected she would, but she did in fact twirl a strand of hair. "Her eyes were so pretty, you know? Even though we were twins, her eyes were a deep sapphire and mine were just…so plain. I loved her…her soft chest and long legs…her pale skin and warm, pink cheeks…I adored her. She was the first one I ever…"

Loki couldn't listen anymore. He knew what was going on. "Those eyes are your nee-san aren't they? You killed her, then stole them to make yourself look like your nee-san, right?"

She giggled and leaned back, gazing at the ceiling, her eyes abnormally wide. "I can't see at all…but I know in my heart that I look gorgeous…just like her." Loki, just for support, walked over to her and whispered in her ear. He figured he should get on her good side so escaping would be easier. "You…do."

She kissed him. "Thanks, Loki."

Loki backed away, stroking her hair delicately. Marelle tried her best to look at him, but she couldn't. "I wish I could see what you looked like…"

He smirked. "I'm just a kid, sorry." Marelle hummed in thought, considering the details, then grabbed both of his shoulders and tossed him on the alter, Marelle's sister being crushed under Loki's weight because of all the horrible decay that had been eating away at her the whole time. Marelle leaned over him, putting her hands on either side of his head and closing in, trying to kiss him again. "That's never stopped me. Age, gender, I don't care. I still want you…"

She reached down and passed her fragile fingers over his cheek. Loki closed his eyes and winced as the fingers caressed his burn. "You…are quite mature for your age…but still…I know you love Heimdall."

"?!"

"That's why…I took care of him…reluctantly of course…"

"You," Loki whispered, eyes shaking and wide. He looked up at her, and she began to cry cold, contrite tears. "You didn't…"

"Yes. I killed him." She rose and rolled off of Loki's body. Loki sat up on his elbows and glared at her, eyes flashing red in absolute malice. "What did you do?!"

She walked into the darkness and passed many dollhouses until she finally reached the back of the room. Loki heard some disturbing cracking noises and closed his eyes, almost too scared to face his own fate. Marelle came back carrying what looked like a child in her arms. Loki squinted in the hazy blackness and her form became more manifest. Something inside the trickster's extremely stable mind snapped violently like a iron cable at a construction cite. The trickster looked on as the girl placed Heimdall on the ground. His joints were now ball joints and his eyes were artificial, glassy, and dead. He was dressed in a long white shirt with white lace ribbons that tied his hair into messy pigtails on both side of his head. The shirt was so big that it was like a dress, leaving his legs fully exposed so Loki could see the millions of scratches and bruises on them. "He had such beautiful eyes that I…couldn't help myself…"

Loki screamed inside.

"So I took them too…"

Loki's sanity was gone like a raven in the hours of midnight, and before he knew it, the doll was standing before him. It smiled and ran towards him, arms enveloping him passionately. He gasped.

The hug was nice, but the knife that Heimdall had jammed in his shoulder was far front it. Literally, he felt stabbed in the back by the watchman.

---------------------------GREED------------------------------------------------------------------

"Loki…that's not you…is it?"

The imposter stared at him blankly. In one deft movement, Loki jumped upwards and flipped over Heimdall's head and landed behind him. Heimdall spun around and dodged a kick from the ground. Heimdall fell forward and handed on one hand, flipped over, and landed stylishly on both feet. Loki got up and jumped at least ten feet up in the air. Heimdall watched as Loki flipped sideways in the air and tossed both arms up in the air as he came down to crush the watchman. Heimdall leaped out of the way and landed in the audience seats. Near the other circus tools was a crate of sharpened knifes next to the wall. He grabbed the largest one he could find and held it in front of him. The imposter charged anyway, spinning on his heels and delivering roundhouse kicks, one after another, to try and put Heimdall off balance. To no avail, the trickster lifted a fist and almost brought it to his cheek. Heimdall dashed between the boy's legs and grabbed both of his hands and slammed them against his back to hold him down. Loki cried in pain and planted his foot in Heimdall's stomach, doing a front flip to escape from his grasp. The clown clapped while sitting on the sidelines, laughing hysterically. "Come on sweetie!"

The imposter waved to him. Heimdall blinked. "What the hell?

Again, Loki was inches away from his face, and kicked the knife from Heimdall's hand. It happened so fast that Heimdall barely had time to comprehend before Loki did more flips up in the air, five to be exact, then flipped sideways and landed on the other side of the tent to the right of Heimdall. He looked on, amazed at the imposter's speed and flexibility. Still, as he continued to stare at the fraud, he remembered something.

The burn on Loki's cheek.

Again, Loki ran towards him and threw punches at him. One punch went to the left, and when Heimdall dodged that, he felt a leg kick him in the ribcage. He winced in pain and grabbed Loki's left hand. The right hand smacked him right across the cheek. He cried again, but continued to hold on to Loki. In order to hold him down, the watchman wrestled the reluctant cheat to the ground and pinned him to the dirt. Quickly he used he side of his glove to wipe away the white make-up on the cheek where Loki was burned. There was no burn mark, and Heimdall smirked before leaping to the other side of the room and laughing. "That's it…this is an illusion."

The clown looked to the watchman in fear as Heimdall picked up the knife Loki had dropped and fingered it. He pointed it towards both figures, like he was fencing, the pointed it downwards. "That was a lethal folly…you bastards."

Heimdall used a little magic to propel himself forward and, without any hesitation, stabbed the imposter. Almost immediately after, he swung around and decapitated his master. Both screamed, but fell, vanishing in a white mist. Heimdall dropped the bloody knife, his clothes splattered with scarlet blood. He saw a door open before him. "Here I come, Loki."

-------------------------SLOTH-------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked towards the door and entered what looked like an insane asylum. The walls certainly did have the look of a doctor's office…but it seemed almost peaceful. Still, Heimdall remained alert and walked forward. He arrived to the hallway with all the patients' rooms, he cautiously called out before he entered. There was no sound, but at the end of the hallway, in a small room, he saw two figures. He watched them, trying to make out if they were people that he knew. Sadly, he didn't recognize them. He tightly gripped the knife and walked silently towards the end of the hallway. As he got closer he could see whom the people were.

Yamino turned his head slowly, seeing Narugami behind him. He laughed in a nervous and awkward manner. "Narugami…is that you?"

The brown haired teen didn't say anything and narrowed his eyes, smirking like he had just gotten a royal flush in a game of poker. The serpent looked at the axe in his hands. It was sharp and yearning for blood and flesh to cut. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned his whole body around, acting calm and trying to buy time. "That's not you…Narugami. Who are you?"

The imposter said nothing, but raised the axe above his hand again. It was a large axe and the serpent was surprised that such a thin teenager could lift such a weapon. Regardless of what Yamino thought at that point, when he looked in his eyes, he could see the murderous intent and knew instantly that his death was inevitable. Again, he laughed nervously and backed himself against the window. "What are you going to do…?"

"…I'll kill you," he responded in a somewhat melancholy voice, the emotionless octaves hollow and lifeless.

Yamino knew this wasn't Narugami, but when the axe came down on him, he could only close his eyes and await death.

After a few seconds of waiting for his execution to continue, he opened his eyes. There was a knife stabbed through Thor's chest. He coughed up some blood and dropped the axe—and as quickly as he appeared—fell dead. He scooted away from the window as the body fell to the floor in the exact place he was sitting before. He shivered in disgust, trying to stay in control of what was left of his sanity. Yamino saw Heimdall out of the corner of his eye and the watchman snatched the knife from the man's back and put it to his side nonchalantly. He offered Yamino a hand. "Are you alright…?"

He looked up at him and took his hand. "I'm fine…" he responded.

Heimdall sighed deeply and helped Yamino up. The serpent bowed to him and wiped some blood from his cheek. "Thank you…Heimdall-san. Do you know where everyone else is?" The sad watchman shook his head. "No, but at least I found somebody else…"

"I know," Yamino agreed, happily nodding his head. "But we should hurry and find the others as quickly as possible."

Heimdall confirmed Yamino's suggestion with a small nod and looked around. "Now how do we get out?"

"Good question…"

They both looked around a little bit for a few minutes, hoping that a door would show itself or that they could find their way out of the asylum in time to help the others. One of the patient's doors, the one that Yamino looked through earlier, opened suddenly with a large banging sound. Heimdall and Yamino turned to see the door swing open and looked at each other. "Shall we," Yamino asked, shrugging indifferently.

"As if he have a choice…"

-------------WRATH-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl ran the knife through the door again, trying to break through the bottom half of the door so that she could crawl under the desk. Mayura looked around the room for anything else she could use to block the door, but there was nothing that if she did break through the door, that she couldn't crawl under. Finally, she looked over at the bookcase. "That's taller than the door…"

Mayura ran over to it and began to toss all the books off the shelf and on the floor, trying to make it lighter so her petite body could move it. The bookcase, however, was so tall that she couldn't budge it even when all the books were scattered about. She tried to catch her breath, nervous beyond belief. "I can't move it…"

Another jab in the door sent splinters flying and there was a clear hole that the girl could see through. She cackled. "Bishojou-sempai…come out, please…please!"

Mayura screamed and knocked the bookcase over. She almost hurt her ankle, but then got an idea. She tried to push it again, and it actually moved a little bit. With fresh hope she continued to strain herself and push the bookcase towards the door. She lined the bookcase up with the wooden doors and used it to block the entryway. Daidouji smiled. "Let's see that knife try to jab its way through plywood! Ha!"

There was a loud snap, and the knife went straight through and to the other side. The detective wanabe screamed and ran to the corner of the room, ducking down in the corner. "What should I do…what should I do…?"

A white flash shined out from the bottom of the closet door and Mayura freaked out and ran to the front of the room where the blackboard was. Yamino and Heimdall stepped inside the room, the glow from the sunset bathing them in a delicate orange light. "Mayura-san," Yamino said, relieved to see that his friend was okay.

Her eyes watered and she ran forward and hugged both of her friends passionately. "Kazumi-kun, Yamino-san!" She cried into Yamino's chest and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let her friend go. "Kazumi-kun…"

She opened her eyes again and pushed them away, happiness turning to terror. "Where's everyone else?"

As much as they hated to do it, both shook their heads. "We don't know…" Heimdall muttered. Her head hung, and she put her hands to her red eyes, trying to dry her tears. "I…I see…"

"BISHOJOU-SEMPAI!"

"NYAAAAA!"

Heimdall looked towards the door. "A little girl's attacking you?"

She nodded, obviously horrified. "The bookcase is all I have left to protect myself, but she's so strong that she's breaking right through it, and her knife isn't dull at all. She's been at it ever since I got here!" Yamino rubbed her head in empathy "I understand, Mayura-san…"

Heimdall mused over what their options were, but drew a blank after a few seconds of critical analysis. "I can't think of anything." Luckily, in the spur of the moment, Yamino had an idea that would permanently eliminate the problem at hand. "Heimdall-san, Mayura-san, let's push the bookcase on top of her."

Both blinked in bewilderment. "What?"

"She's already destroyed the door, and probably opened it, so if we push the bookcase on top of her, she'll be completely crushed." Mayura nodded, the sunshine finally drying the tears on her pink cheeks. "That sounds good Yamino-san…"

Heimdall smirked. "Right…"

Again, the knife ran through the wood like butter, the girl looking through the hole to spy on her friend. "So there are three now?" She pouted. "Well…I'd hate to kill all three of you…"

She lifted her shoulders upwards and brought her knife down on the door again, scratching the hard, durable wood like it was a piece of brittle tissue. "I guess I have no choice!"

Yamino ran to the door and put his hand up against where she hadn't stabbed the wood. Heimdall joined on the other side and Mayura took the knife from Heimdall's hands. The purple haired watchman glanced at her over his shoulder, and then understood what she was going to do. She nodded to her friends and, with all their strength, pushed the door down on top of the small child. They could hear the child scream as the bookcase completely crushed her, and then, Mayura ran through the entryway. And stood over the bookcase. There was a hole right where the girl's face was looking through and up at Mayura and, without a hint of hesitation, plunged the knife right into her face.

The shrill cry sounded like a cat's…but the horrifying sound lasted a mere second. After that, she was dead…and her body also vanished into a white, sparkling mist. Mayura exhaled, trying to calm herself. It wasn't long, however, before she broke down into tears again. She stumbled away from the vanishing mist under the massive bookcase and hid in a corner. She hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed, trying to evaporate from the entire world and all of the devils that resided in it. Heimdall watched her, Yamino returning the knife to Heimdall. "Here."

"Thanks…" he said blankly, wiping the blood off with his shirt. When that was said and done, the classroom door at the end of the hallway opened in a welcome manner, the white light on the other side having a somewhat angelic glimmer. Yamino adjusted his glasses and looked to Mayura in utter dismay. "Mayura-san…"

Heimdall walked over to her, kneeling down next to her. "Hey…"

"?"

He slapped her hard in the face, her pin locks flying in every direction.

The sound of their skin smacking together was so violent and deafening that it reminded Yamino of a gunshot. A hand few to his mouth in amazement that Heimdall, usually mellow, would slap Mayura because she was scared that she had just killed something. "Heimdall—"

Mayura looked towards him, cheek red and swollen. "…"

"Listen, if you want to cry, do it later. Right now we have to survive, you fucking dumbass…"

She looked at him, the tears lingering in her eyes becoming smaller and smaller. "We can't save your dumb boyfriend if you weep like a bleeding moron."

She gulped, swallowing her sad emotions, and smiled again. "Yeah, sorry Kazumi-kun…"

He stood and walked over to the door, signaling for the serpent and the high school girl to follow him. "Let's just hurry up. I'm bored and hungry…"

-------------------------------------------PRIDE----------------------------------------------------

"M-Megane…stop it…"

"Why? So you can live and escape while your friends continue to wallow in misery?" He squeezed harder. "I don't think so…"

"Why should you even care about my friends…even if you hate them?"

The fake Yamino didn't answer, but instead, unsurely averted his eyes from the teen. He thought a moment and began to shake his head in denial. "I don't…I want you all to die." Narugami lost grip of Mjollnir and it fell to the floor. The imposter smiled and tossed him to the opposite side of the room. The serpent picked up the sword and walked over to Narugami suavely. Narugami coughed and held his throat, trying to feed oxygen to his lungs and brain as fast as he could. He looked up, gasping as the imposter pointed the sword at him so the tip was just inches away from his hazel eye. "Die, Thor."

"…who the hell are you?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Why are you pretending to be Megane?"

"Because," he barked, "then I know you won't attack."

"How?" Narugami yelled back at him, breathe still hitching when he tried to heighten the tone of his voice. "Why do you think I won't attack?"

Total silence came over the room and covered it like a blanket. "You try my patience…" he whispered, lowering his head so his bangs covered his eyes. "It's time to die…"

"Not yet," Heimdall said from across the room. Yamino watched, horrified at the illusion that was torturing Thor right in front of him. "Narugami!"

He looked over, Thor's soul overflowing with happiness when he was that it wasn't really Yamino that was attacking. "Megane!"

Of course he knew that it wasn't really Yamino, but he just wanted to make sure that Yamino had lived. "Heimdall, Daidouji, you guys are okay too!"

The wanabe detective waved, bubblegum hair swinging as she waved her arm. Her tears were completely gone, exchanged for a refreshing, upbeat smile. "Narugami!"

The imposter looked at all of them, eyes narrowing it hatred. "You idiots! You've ruined everything," he yelled. Heimdall beamed an innocent smile and took out the knife again, holding it out to the imposter. "Seriously…it's obvious that you're a fake…"

The fake Yamino looked at the knife, scoffed and walked away from Narugami. The deep blue light that shone done on him made his outline fairly manifest, but after a few seconds, it vanished. The real Yamino was astounded. "What?"

Narugami looked behind him. "A vanishing act," he questioned, looking to Mayura who only shrugged. No door appeared, which bothered Heimdall the most. "Where did he go?"

Heimdall felt a strong surge of jaki and whimpered, clutching his heart. "Ow…"

Yamino looked towards the corner and saw his reflection standing there, summoning more and more pawns to challenge them with in this twisted game of chess. Mayura raced over to defend Heimdall, who was hunched over wheezing for oxygen, and Yamino tried to transform into his original form. Again, he met the same fate as his father, and the transformation was a dud. Narugami looked the illusion right in his green eyes, a cocky smile etched on his teenage face. Narugami wrapped his arm around Yamino and pulled him close. "Better stay by me…."

Mjollnir sparked playfully, the small flickers of light dancing from the sword and on to the floor. He raised the sword above his head and aimed a large bolt of lightning at the illusion. It backed away defensively, but Thor hit the target right on the mark. As usual, it screamed and fell to the floor. It also vanished into the thin, heavenly powder after all the sparks had stopped jumping across different parts of his body. Yamino blushed as Thor still held him close to his body, cheeks pink. "Th…Thor?"

He smiled to Yamino. "Well, he's gone! "

The snake nodded nervously, trying to prove his point without having the humiliation of saying it out loud. "Yes I know…but…"

Narugami noticed his hand was still around Yamino's waist, and he blushed the color of a strawberry. Heimdall smacked his forehead (now fully recovered from his little jaki incident) and Mayura clapped her hands together. "Ad-or-ab-le!"

Both teens blushed and stepped further away from one another, Yamino fingering the red bow around his neck and Narugami was busy averting his eyes and looking at the rather boring pattern on the wall. Heimdall shook his head and crossed his arms. "They're awkward with one another…"

Mayura looked down at her friend and ruffled his hair, not even noticing all the dust and blood on her torn uniform. "And you're not with Loki-kun?" The watchman's face lit up like the Forth of July and he smacked her hand away. She laughed at him. "Oh, Kazumi-kun…"

"Shut up…"

A door opened up on the other side of the room, and the discomfited teens and uncomfortable mood were all gone and the awkwardness was long forgotten. "A door!"

Narugami ran towards it, chanting cocky words of praise "Just three more people to go, and we can leave this place for good!"

Mayura raced after him, jumping gleefully into the air and into the pretty passageway. "Let's go team!"

----------------------ENVY----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The structure was peaceful. Everyone smiled at her sincerity, and nobody cared to question her words after she yelled such a true statement. She opened her teary eyes and looked around. "…?"

"You're right," Loki responded coolly, walking towards her. Everyone else around him, even Heimdall, faded away with every step he took. "So…why did you yell?"

"…Because I thought he hated me…"

He shook his head, leaning in and hugging her closely, both chests being tenderly pushed together in sweet, wonderful bliss. "He doesn't." She cuddled into the hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. Unconsciously, tears welled up in her big eyes. "Then why did you do this? I don't mind if he marries Heimdall-san…I just don't want him to hate me…"

The blonde man looked at her, and then kissed her cheek as he ran his hands through her hair, ruffling it playfully. "It'll all make sense soon, okay? We're sorry to have hurt you…"

She paused. **_"We?"_**

"I'm sorry to have done this, no, we're sorry. I'm not in charge of what's going on…but I do highly regret doing what I did…" He modestly said as he backed away from her, stepping backwards until he was at least a few meters away from the witch. She looked to the ground, somewhat angry that someone had deceived her and played such a naughty trick on her. But, regardless, she respected him and continued to listen.

"Everyone else is also trying to hurt your friends…"

"Then why did you also? You clearly regret it…"

He smiled to himself, laughing at his own stupidity. "I've been through a lot…and after being locked away for twenty years…I guessed it would be fun." Spica's eyes widened in horror at the sentence that just came out of his mouth. For a moment, her mind wavered between reality and a supernatural trance of numbness. "Twenty…years?"

"…"

"You don't mean…you were locked up here?"

"…"

"You're a spirit…aren't you?"

As soon as Spica murmured those very words, the blonde imposter began to die away, his piecing eyes not leaving her for a second. She watched, still hungry for answer. "Who are you?"

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders indifferently. His blue eyes looked at her, filled with honestly…but drowned in a sense of overwhelming pain. "I don't know…"

And he was suddenly gone, and behind the altar, a door materialized.

Spica looked around again in awe. She was still a little afraid of what had just hugged her and spoke to her so sweetly…but it felt so warm that she didn't care. She blushed and giggled. "He was just like him, wasn't he?" She walked towards the door, pondering the sudden mystery that had just been placed in her hands. She somewhat doubted walking through the passageway, but she really didn't have a choice, so entered.

"Maybe I can see everybody…and we can try to save that man… and maybe I'm done with this place…?"

Wrong.

Wrong, wrong, wrong.

Instead, she came across a man leaning over the body of one of her husband's friends, Koutarou, and feasting. Koutarou looked dead as dust, which she knew for a fact should have bothered her. But…it didn't. Not in the very least. "…Koutarou?"

He was barely able to look up at her, and when he did, he fell into another daze and looked away, ready to pass out. She began to question this place even more. "Why isn't he dead…? Maybe they can't kill us because they're spirits. They could eat us alive…and we wouldn't die…we'd still feel the pain."

Spica lifted her head, big glassy eyes defiant staring at the heartless man. "That's unforgivable."

The man still hadn't realized her presence and continued to feast greedily. Spica, snapping out of her state of seriousness, panicked and looked around for something to save her fried with. Quietly, she danced around him, avoiding getting in front of him. She wandered all the way off to the far left, searching for any stray weaponry she could work with. While searching in near darkness (excluding the huge windows above her head that shone into the center of the room) she found something cold and soft. She saw strands of pink hair and loudly shrieked, falling backwards and kicking herself away from the body. Shortly after, she covered her mouth and looked back. She had made a lethal mistake, losing herself like that so suddenly. The man's eyes were sharp as knives and when he stood, his skinny frame seemed a lot more frightening and powerful. "A girl…ne?"

She cowered in the corner, body pushed up against the wall. She smiled, trying to distract him. "Why…h-hello t-there…" The man tossed the body aside and put his hand to his chin, finger moving back and forth in thought. He cocked his head and stepped forward, his frayed jeans glided across the dirty floor. "You look sweet. That's nice. Most whores that come by here are rather bratty, you know?"

She shook her head dumbly.

He laughed and threw his head back, cracking the cartilage in his neck. Spica shuddered when she heard the noise, but kept her focus. "Do you have a name?" He cackled.

"No, bitch."

She nodded so hard she was surprised her neck didn't snap and her head didn't fall to the floor. "O-o-o-okay…" Spica ran her fingers across the floor, trying to find anything she could use to defend herself. Suddenly, it hit her.

"_**I can use this time to heal Koutarou…"**_

She seemed to nod in an affective way and tried to mask her magic by hiding both hands behind her back and imagining the runes she needed for the spell in her mind. Her back masked the yellow glow between her hands, and as the light warmed her frail hands, she drew in a hollow breath of relief. Slowly, behind the man's tall body, she saw the brilliant, jewel-toned light shimmer like a sparkling silk satin material drape over his body and restore his body to complete normalcy. A disadvantage of this plan was that during this process, and the man was watching her in complete silence. It gave him a lot of time to think, about what to do to her, and what he should to first. She thought it would be rewarding. After all, surly, Koutarou would help her when he woke up. The gold materialization around the blonde teen's body vanished and he continued to sleep peacefully. His slumber seemed hardly disturbed by the runes that had healed him. Spica found this extremely disturbing because this was the only way she could save herself. "Why are you so quiet?"

She had been daydreaming for a few minutes, imaging all the horrible things that could happen to her while she was defenseless, and so she didn't notice that he had said anything.

"**_The good news is that I can use a little magic. That must mean that this place is losing it's powers…that must mean everyone else lived." _**She put a hand to her chest. "I'm so glad…"

"For what?"

She looked up again, fearing the illusion had caught on to her act, but such was not the case. "You have a few choices. I could kill you or rape you…or rape you then kill you…or kill you then rape you…"

She looked away, grossed out by the images that were entering her mind when he said such foul things.

"Which sounds better?"

She sat paralyzed at the voice that had just echoed around her. She had forgotten about the illusion in front of her and her head snapped back in his direction just in time to see him jump on top of her and grab her sleeve. His strong hand ripped away the top of dress around the right shoulder revealing a white bra strap dangling loosely over her shoulder. She blushed and fell back on the floor, her dress fanning out across the floor and her apron rubbing against the gritty dirt below her. She watched his blue eyes, looking for his next move. "…"

"...You're warm."

Her face was flushed and red. Even worse, she could feel an erection building as she continued to lie beneath him. "…Please get off."

He shook his head and leaned over her face, breathing hot breath on her shivering neck. Slowly he leaned in and traced his seemingly skilled lips along her collarbone. She heart skipped a beat and she thrashed her arms around, trying to push the man off of her. "Get off…!"

She kicked and screamed, hoping somebody would hear her, or Koutarou would at least wake up and help her soon. He sat straight up and smacked his fair-skinned right across Spica's delicate face. She fell backwards as if she was weightless, tears falling from her eyes because of the immense pain. He watched her and kicked her across the room, the poor girl's dress ripping apart where the cannibal had torn it before. She held on to a shred of fabric still connected to her dress to keep her top from falling to the floor. She writhed in pain, trying to hold her suffering only inside her mind, locking it up tight in the back of her conscience to keep herself sane. She angrily glared at him and whimpered in disgust when he took three small but fast steps toward her. "Get away!"

"…"

"You heard me," she cried hopelessly, hiding her face in both of her hands and her hair falling over her shoulders like wet mop.

"…"

"NOW!"

Still nothing but the sound of the fans above her head, flapping their wings in gentle, maddening circles and letting in only modest rays of light from the heavens. Suddenly, she heard a nasty **SNAP!** and looked up, fearing that he was readying himself to attack her.

Koutarou had beaten him over the head with a rusty pipe that was on the ground near him when he was being eaten before. He watched the murderer fall to the floor and walked over to her. She stood, scared of his completely cool attitude towards the fact he had just taken a life. He looked at her, then his eyes watered and he ran towards her and buried his face in her chest. "I would have died…."

She listened, confused. She knew he wouldn't have died, but she wasn't sure he knew. Before she could begin to explain, Koutarou pressed his finger against her lips. "I mean if you weren't there…and all that was real…I would have," he finished with a silent murmur, trying to remain as composed as humanly possible in a situation like this. "Died."

He hugged her tightly, falling to the floor, hugging the bottom of her dress so that there was a puff near her waist. He wiped his eyes and stood up again. "I'm sorry…" He turned away and pulled off his jacket, handing it to her without looking, reaching back so his blazer was inches from her hand. "Here…take this. She nodded thanks and took it to cover herself up. Plus, it was cold. "Thanks…"

He turned back to her and rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing, believe me. He almost raped you, darling." The witch blushed and looked away, the butterflies in her stomach returning and making her feel slightly sick. "Well…he's not dead is he?"

"No. Quickly, while he's unconscious."

"Right."

The teen and girl split up, checking every nook and cranny for something to kill their insane illusion with. Spica spied the buzz saw with girl's body underneath it. She ran away from that side of the room and decided to watch the man's body instead of traumatizing herself to the point where she was mute again, **possibly **because of Odin. She sank down and wrapped her arms around her legs, watching the young man's face. He had big, bedroom eyes and brown hair what was supremely neat and trimmed. He had a lot of knives, so Spica guessed he used them when he had some free time. His clothes were the exact opposite. There were almost completely destroyed and his jeans looked like they were acid washed at least three times. He stirred and reached out for Spica's ankle. She stepped on it and kicked him away. "Koutarou…he's waking up…"

The young man ran over with nothing in his hands and fright across his face. "Everything's gone…I can't find anything, not even the knife he was eating with earlier."

"What? How is that possible…?"

"Ehhh…." The brown haired teen moaned. Spica and Koutarou both jumped away and fell back, shivering in fear. The man began to talk, but he didn't move. His voice wasn't malicious, but tinted with the sacrificed blood of surrender.

"I give up…it's okay…I never wanted to do this." Spica blinked and looked to Koutarou who was also perplexed beyond imaginable bounds. "Maybe he's tricking us…"

Spica examined him, almost as if she could tell what he was really thinking…reading his mind, but nothing crossed her as a trick. All the weapons were gone…and he hadn't even lifted himself up off the ground. Koutarou was the bravest so stood lifted himself up and crawled over, looking over him. The witch followed. "What?"

A door materialized at the end, and for the two, that was the cherry on top. He really was giving up.

"You see…I'm sorry. After all I've been through…I don't think I deserved to have this happen to me…"

He rolled over on his back and slowly drifted away into a white steamy mist, just like the others. "I wasn't killed…like the others. The only one that's left is Marelle-san…and she has your husband…"

Koutarou widened his eyes. "Tantei-san?"

"Yes…go on, okay? I'm sorry for the trouble…"

Spica watched him, her ribbon flowing in a light gust of wind as the dust from his body, like a newborn baby, was carried away into the sky. "He was like the others…" Spica whispered, almost crying again. With one deft motion, the witch grabbed Koutarou's hand, pulled him up, and they ran towards the door. "We have to help Loki!"

Koutarou nodded, not a shred of doubt in his mind. "Yeah, then we can leave this place too!" As they dashed through the white portal, she looked back and smiled at Koutarou. "Thanks for your help!"

He nodded. "Yeah, you too!"

They expected to run into Loki, but instead, they were back right were they started. In front of them was one door that read LUST in big letters. Spica looked around, but only saw her ally Koutarou standing there, just as perplexed as she was. "What's going on?"

"Spica Onee-chan, Koutarou-kun!" A girly voice yelled through the darkness. Running down a hallway behind them was Mayura, her skinny legs carrying her fast towards her friends. Koutarou was struck with a bolt of relief. "Mayura!"

Mayura jumped up in the air and ran into his arms, nearly crying. "Kou…!"

He hugged her closely to his chest, keeping her warm and safe. He ran his hands up and down her back in a protective way. "Mayura…are you okay…"

She nodded and kissed him. "For the most part…how about you? Do you know what's going on?" she asked, prying for answers to this terrifying mystery. He shook his head, sad to deny her of information, but gave her more details that would answer her questions. "No, but I have a feeling Spica does…"

She looked at her boyfriend in surprise and looked over Koutarou's shoulder to

see Spica smiling and waving. The witch had never been so happy to see such an annoying girl in her life. Mayura waved to her and pushed herself away from Kakinouchi. "What…is going on…?"

She looked at the ground, then to the hallway. Mayura blinked and looked behind her. "Yamino-san…Kazumi-kun…" She looked around, hair swinging wildly as she flipped her head around trying to look for her friends. "They…vanished…"

Spica sighed in despair, then remembered Narugami. "Where's Narugami?" Mayura gasped and turned, the darkness of the hallway not yielding any clue as to where her three friends had mysteriously vanished off too. It was like a magician waved his wand and stuffed them in a box…and a few seconds later, they were gone. The pink haired detective, stricken with dread, looked towards the door and started to bang on it. "Narugami-kun, Loki-kun, Yamino-san, Kazumi-kuuuun!"

A huge gust of wind answered them from the other side of the door. Koutarou walked over to the clanky entryway and put his hand to door, leaning closer to hear what was on the other side. He pushed himself away, looking to the two anxious girls. "I hear a draft…"

"Is that where Loki-kun is?"

The blonde gulped and nodded, looking up at the nameplate and taking a deep breath as if he was trying to cleanse his beaten soul. He slowly reached for the handle and opened the door. A wind tossed Spica's dress and Mayura's long hair and Koutarou shivered from the cold. Once the gust ceased, all three people peered down the passage.

"Let's go…"

Mayura looked back down the hallway, clearly sad and longing for all of her friends to be safe. "Those three…"

"They'll be fine," Kakinouchi said, taking her hand. "Let's go."

------------------------------LUST----------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki coughed in a failed attempt to mask his cries. The knife was pulled out and the doll kicked Loki in the stomach. He flew across the room and hit the wall. He hit his head and slid to the ground, a trail of blood following him. "Heimdall…"

Marelle watched, sister sitting in her lap. "It was her wedding day…and she was getting married to someone just like you…Loki." She ran her fingers through her sister' hair, sighing as the cool strands of hair traveled between the crevices of each two fingers. "Before the wedding, I was so sad about her love for a man…that I walked in on her while she was dressing and killed her for revenge." Loki wasn't sure he was listening. His gasps were so loud that he could barely hear himself think, let alone Marelle talking. "I realized what I had done and highly regretted it. I hid her body in a closet and cried for hours up until the wedding. I decided…in order to mask the murder, I would have to go to the wedding as my nee-san. I cut my hair and put on the wedding dress. I looked exactly like her, except for my eyes…"

"I've got it…" Loki rasped, clenching his fist in pain.

She giggled. "Heimdall-san…I trust you, okay?" The purple haired doll dropped the knife and gracefully hopped into the air. He flipped over a few times and twirled downwards to hit Loki. He rolled over, Heimdall missing him by a hair when he landed. The imposter stood up after crashing to the ground, bare legs suffering greatly from such severe fighting. Loki continued to hold his wound, trails of blood seeping through the openings in his hands. Heimdall laughed at him and walked towards the trickster. He kicked Loki's waist and grabbed him by his hair. With the imposter holding the trickster god by his ginger hair, he lifted up Loki so their eyes could meet. Loki coughed up more blood, but continued to glare at her. "Stop this…"

"No…" Marelle chimed, combing a hand through her hair. "I can see why she fell in love with a person like you Loki…but now I want you…" she seductively whispered, lowering her face so they brushed her sister's lips ever so lightly. "I'm sorry…Nee-san…"

The ginger haired boy exhaled angrily. "I see…"

The imposter watchman lifted his knife and slowly pointed it at Loki's heart. He scoffed and smirked, a small trail of blood coming from his lip. "Thor, you owe me for this…" The doll ignored the trickster's remark and continued to hold him by his hair. He distanced the knife a bit, so he could gain momentum, and stopped for a few seconds. The ginger haired boy was completely hopeless and he shrugged his small shoulders while in such horrible pain and opened his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. He sighed a phrase under his breath. "Marelle-san, I hate you."

The knife ran him right through his heart and the god shrieked, his shrill call reaching octaves that had never existed before. The imposter dropped him heartlessly and then ran over to Marelle in hopes of being praised by his creator. The black haired girl slumped over her dead sister's body and watched Loki die, mesmerized. She nodded and buried her head in her arms. "Dammit…he hates me too…"

The doll cocked it's head and she reached over, perfect red nails petting his scalp. She kissed his cheek and hugged him. "It's over…"

"Loki-sama?"

"?"

"Loki!?"

Marelle looked over into the entrance of the dollhouse. She stood in alarm and shock, eyes wide and hands shaking like leaves in a cool winter breeze. He could see people walking around the corner and judging by the concern in their voices, they would try to kill her because she hurt their friend. She ducked down behind the doll and tried to hide herself. The doll looked over it's shoulder and grabbed Marelle's shivering hand. Together, they ran into the darkest corner and sank down behind the brightly colored dollhouses. Yamino, Narugami, and Heimdall raced into the dark room, heads turning in every direction in search of the trickster god. "Loki?!"

"Loki-sama," Yamino yelled, looking off to the right and calling as loud as he could. "Where are you?" Heimdall walked a little further into the room and tried to adjust his ruby eyes to the darkness, but before he had a chance, tripped over something and face planted the cold ground. Narugami laughed at the watchman, the serious atmosphere not getting through his thick outer shell just yet. "You tripped!"

Heimdall got up and rubbed his mouth, tiny speckles of dirt dotted all over his unblemished face. "Thor…"

Yamino pouted at the thunder god and smacked his wrist in a childish way. "Be serious!"

Narugami looked at the serpent, frowned, and looked away flustered and blushing. He flung Mjollnir over his shoulder and shuffled away. "Right." He looked back at Yamino and smiled. He danced off into the corner of the room, a blood red candlestick on the ground where he stepped. "I'll check over here. It reeks of blood, anyway."

"Good…"

Yamino went over to help the watchman off the ground. Reluctantly accepting the help of Loki's son he reached up and took his hand and pulled himself up. He brushed some loose dirt from his baggy green shirt nonchalantly and looked bowed his head in thanks to the Midgard serpent. Yamino nodded in return. "What did you trip over?"

"Don't know," Heimdall complained, looking back at what had caused him to fall. "I wonder…"

A girl in a sailor suit with short black hair lay on the floor, strands of hair stuck between her blistered lips and her pleated skirt in shreds. The whole side of her arm was bruised with the colors of the darkest midnight; black and purple. Her cheeks were still hot and flushed and there were other bodies just like hers scattered about around the room. Yamino made a squeaking noise and covered his mouth, horrified at the sight in front of him. He bent down and examined her. "What is this…"

Heimdall looked around in panic, looking for Loki. "Where is he?!"

He listened for a reply from Thor to see if he had turned up anything. "THOR!"

Narugami didn't reply, and Heimdall lost patience and returned to talking to Yamino. "How is she?"

"Dead," he softy whispered, standing up and looking over to the altar at the back of the room. Heimdall nodded, expecting that answer, and followed the serpent's eyes over to the flourished altar.

"Hm? An altar?"

Heimdall was losing his serenity fast. "Where is he?"

Yamino ignored his question, mainly because he didn't know the answer, and walked over to the altar. The girl in the wedding dress had a crushed torso and eye sockets that were waxy, peeling, and black from infections. They were puffy and small maggots ate their way through the flesh to reveal a puffy under layer of healthy muscle. "Heimdall-san," Yamino exclaimed loudly, pointing to the body, and then noticing the picture above it. "This girl is in the painting…"

Heimdall walked over and put a gloved hand to the picture, pulling it away to find shreds of colored wax sticking to his glove. "It's pastel…" He pulled off his glove and traced his long, clawed fingers over the surface of the painting. There wasn't a name, signature, or anything to indicate identification. He sighed sadly. "They are the same person…but her eyes are missing…"

Marelle gasped and slumped down further, hugging the doll like it was her childhood security blanket.

"Thor," Heimdall shouted, annoyed by Narugami's slowness. "Do you see Loki? He has to be here somewhere!"

Again, no immediate answer on Thor's part. Higashiyama ruffled his hair and moaned, running to the corner where Thor was supposed to be looking. He pushed aside a large, pink dollhouse and ventured further into the back. "Damn you Thor, what are you…?"

Narugami finally walked out from where he was looking carrying a ginger haired boy in his arms. Narugami was holding him in a bridal style manner and Loki's head was thrown back, eyes lifeless and hands cold. The burn on his cheek was pink and swollen still, but the whiteness of his face made it look so obvious that it stung the very being of Heimdall's soul.

For a moment, his whole mind was frozen in a black underworld. His eyes widened and his body stood defiantly against his darkest fears. Unfortunately, those very fears of Loki's death had eaten away at his mind for so long that for the first time during this whole ordeal, he felt nothing but cold surrender.

"_**Lo…ki…"**_

"Loki-sama!" Yamino yelled, reaching for his father and running to Thor who handed the limp boy to the green-eyed man. "It looks like he was stabbed…in the shoulder and heart…"

Yamino wasn't able to listen to Thor and only cried, hugging his father close. "Loki-sama…"

Narugami bent down with Yamino and put his hand on the serpent's cold shoulder, rubbing it and trying to hold back his tears and not completely break down. His hazel eyes turned yellow as the salty tears escaped him unwillingly. He put a sideways fist to his eye and tried to mask his pathetic self, but Yamino just leaned in and put his head on his shoulder. Heimdall watched, mortified.

He ran over and collapsed on the ground, taking Loki from Yamino's arms and resting the chibi god his lap. Loki's face remained sleepy and dead, a small trail of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. He held Loki, the cold corpse sinking into his own in a haunting way. "Loki…?" The dead body yielded no form of response and before he knew it, such a simple thing made tears come from Heimdall's eyes. "W…What is this…"

Marelle was standing in the corner, her blue eyes never able to shed tears for such a kind person that she had killed out of such resentful spite. She looked on, stepping over other bodies to get closer and closer to the trio. Narugami looked up during a sob and easily spied the girl. He readily jumped back with Yamino still in his arms and readied Mjollnir to attack. Heimdall looked back and held Loki, glaring at her with malicious intent beyond what mortals would find sane and even human. "You…"

"You…did you do this…" Narugami asked, tears drying from his face. They were now replaced with murderous eyes and the growl of a dog infected with rabies. "WELL?"

Marelle's body shook. She could feel their glances stab her heart like sharp swords, each one extremely painful. One in particular was so painful that her whole body twitched in response to it. She fell to the ground and buried her face in her hands, hair flying in every direction as she shook her head madly in denial. "No! Stop it!"

The imposter walked out from behind the corner and stole each of their glances for a split second. The fake Heimdall saw it's master begging on the ground and looked at her curiously. "Ma…relle…?"

"I regret," she shouted loudly. **_"I REGRET IT!"_**

Heimdall clutched Loki like a five-year-old clutches it's favorite doll, being careful that his sharp claws didn't do any harm to Loki's skin. He didn't say anything to the doll, but he didn't have to. The doll pretty much got the message for the most part, and instead of feeling contrite for his actions, he became angry that Marelle would plead for forgiveness from such horrible people and decided to attack. Narugami smirked and used his wooden sword to shock the child. "I don't think so you twisted piece of shit!"

Single bolts of lighting sprouted from the sword and tried to shock the child. To Narugami's surprise, he dodged them all like it was a cakewalk and flew over their heads. Thor looked back just in time to push Yamino away and evade a roundhouse kick to the ribcage. Yamino hit the ground with a loud **thud! **and the ribbon that held back his hair fell away from him. "Narugami-san!"

The doll launched punches and kicks left and right, precision spot on when it came to his attacks. Finally a kick hit Thor across the mouth and he flew back and into a wooden dollhouse. Yamino watched the wood splinter and shatter under Thor's weight. "Narugami!?"

He lay helpless with one arm thrown over the back of the dollhouse and his other arm lying over his chest. His legs were covered with large splinters of wood and his neck was bleeding badly from a cut that the roof of the dollhouse had made only seconds before. Yamino looked at the imposter. "How could you?!"

The watchman continued to hold Loki as the fake only sneered at the green-eyed teen and walked over to Thor. He had stabbed Loki near that very place, so picked up the knife from earlier and held it over his head. "I'm tired of playing…okay? I'm done with you…"

Yamino ran from his spot on the floor and put himself in front of Thor, holding his arms out in protection. "No, don't do it!"

The doll shrugged and raised the knife higher and the serpent grabbed Narugami and held him in his arms, pointing Thor away from the knife. "Please…don't kill him…"

"…I have to put you away now, goodbye." He brought the knife down on the two and Heimdall closed his eyes, and looked away. His tears returned as he heard the sharp weapon run through their bodies and he could hardly bring himself to look up. However, it became easier when he heard Yamino still shivering with fear and gasping. He looked over and was amazed at what he saw. Marelle had taken the knife right through her heart, smiling as she fell to the ground and he body began to dematerialize into a form of white mist. The imposter was so taken back that he even screamed and stepped back. He rubbed his eyes, making sure that it wasn't a trick. "Ma…relle…"

He looked at her precious creation as she faded away on the ground, her eyes finally closing for the last and final time. "Let it go…we didn't need to do this…"

The fake Heimdall reached for her warm, tender body but only found a handful of sparkling moon dust. "Marelle?"

"It's over," she sadly muttered under her breath. "I'm so sorry…that I did this…" Heimdall watched her, anger reaching it's peak. "You can't just say sorry after killing somebody! You can't!"

He welled up with tears.

"That won't help…you just can't! You can't…!"

Yamino watched Heimdall, still holding Narugami close to his body like a teddy bear. Narugami held on to the serpent's arm and tugged on his sleeve, trying to get Yamino's attention. Yamino looked down at him, hands holding Narugami's cheek and arm. "Hm?"

"Megane…"

"What," he asked, taking his attention away from his father and watchman to tend to Thor. Narugami raised his head up and put had hand on Yamino leg. The serpent blushed. "What are—"

Their lips brushed together passionately, the heat from the moment hotter than the fires of Muspelheim. Narugami pressed his lips into the quick kiss, then pulled away and rested his face on Yamino quivering chest. "I can hear your heart Megane…are you that nervous?"

The serpent was so astounded that he was sure he didn't breathe for seconds, but he suddenly closed his eyes and cuddled Narugami tenderly. "Yeah…"

The doll wasn't in such a good mood and sank to the floor on his beaten knees, also beginning to fade away. "Marelle…"

"**_Stop this at once," _**a feminine voice commanded. A girl with long pink hair and glowing eyes that shone like polished emeralds walked inside the room from the white, angelic door. When Hel made herself clearly visible to the human eye, Heimdall's face was simply priceless. His eye twitched and his fangs became manifest. "Hel…?"

She landed charmingly on the ground with ladylike poise and smiled. "Nii-sama, Heimu-chan, Thor-kun, Otou-sama, how are you?" Heimdall looked up at he as she walked over to him, trying to dry his tears with his arm. "Aw, why is Heimu-chan crying?"

Loki's body was tossed to the floor and a very angry Heimdall grabbed Hel's long curly hair and started to pull it. **_"HEEEELLL…."_**

"Ow, ow! That's hurts!" She cried, pearl-sized tears forming on her eyelashes. "Stop, stop, stop, stop!" Heimdall shook his head and pulled harder, a huge vein pulsing from his cheek and his long purple bangs hiding his scary, homicidal face. "What did you do?"

Hel pulled away and held a lock of her tortured, bubblegum pink hair in her hand. "Heimu….I did nothing…" The purple haired god growled loudly and his eye started to glow like a supernova. "Oh really…?" Hel swallowed and backed away, putting both of her hands together as if she was cupping water in her hands. She began to chant, her body slowly lifting off the ground and back into the air. Her hair danced about freely and her eyes turned a smoldering red, just like her father's.

"_**Return to Hel immediately and never return to Midgard. Spirits of this asylum, come to my hands, and those who have wronged these poor souls shall freeze like ice." **_

There was nothing but deafening silence for moments until a huge crash of lightning hit the area between Hel's hands and the whole room turned black. Hel glowed white as snow and colorless rays of light entered her hands. Yamino closed his eyes tightly and Narugami buried his face in Yamino's chest. Heimdall watched, amazed by the lightshow. However, when it faded, he returned to his spiteful self, again jumping to conclusions. "What was that!"

Hel closed her eyes and the light that she cupped in her hands turned into a puff of diaphanous silver smoke. The watchman was confused as to why Hel was able to control the spirits of the asylum when he, a god of Asgard, nearly died. Heimdall didn't have to ask Hel to explain luckily, for she was right on the case.

"The people that you all just fought were the spirits of the deceased who died here. The imposters were trying to mess with your mind and people like the sins were there to tease you and have fun. This place has been a haunted house for a while, but there are so many people that passed away that on Halloween, I let them roam on Earth instead of staying in Hel. It gets pretty boring, you know…I guess it's a treat for good behavior in the afterlife…"

Everyone was too astounded to speak.

"…Anyway," she awkwardly began again, clearing her throat. "They always tease people but when they found out that my friends and family were coming here, they couldn't resist a little fun. I'll make sure to punish them later…" Heimdall's eyes were so wide that he thought his skin would rip. "Then…what about all that stuff about Odin?"

"They made it up."

"And the fact that we couldn't use magic?"

Hel twiddled her fingers nervously, blushing in humiliation. "I always give them powers, because I thought they wouldn't cause trouble…that's why they could shape shift like Otou-sama…"

There was a spark in Heimdall's eyes and he raced forward and grabbed Hel's hair again and started to use his fangs to bite her arm. "HEIMU, STOP!"

Heimdall had to let go of her arm to speak again, but he also had her long hair, so she couldn't pull away even if her arm was free. "Idiot! They killed Loki!"

Usually a very timid girl when Heimdall was yelling at her, she opened her eyes and looked at him with a serious stare. "What?"

Yamino stood up slowly from the corner, Narugami's slender arm slung over Yamino's shoulder and the serpent's arm wrapped around his waist to support him. "It's true, Hel nee-san…he's not breathing…"

She blinked and put a hand to her cheek in bewilderment. "Are you sure…?"

"Yes." They all responded, waiting eagerly for a diagnosis from the goddess of death. She had to walk over to him and examine him, but as soon as she did, she giggled and put her hand to his chest. "The spirits can't kill people, but he probably just wavered away because of blood loss…"

A yellow light surrounded the petite boy and his wounds began to heal almost instantly. The three watched Hel's healing process and leaned over Loki's body, curious to bear witness to the results. The light faded and Hel pulled her hands away. She rested them in her lap and smiled. "There, just a healing spell will work. He wasn't really dead, you know…?"

The trickster's flat tummy started to move up and down and Heimdall heaved a sigh of relief. "See, good as knew!" Yamino smiled, using a handkerchief that he magically obtained from his pocket to wipe his tears. Likewise, he smiled and rubbed his father's tummy. "Loki-sama is okay…. I'm so glad…"

Narugami sank down on the floor and brushed some bangs from Loki's face. Because of Thor's touch, his burn started to sting again. He winced and rubbed his sore chook, barely able to get words out that were coherent and understandable. "Owww….what the hell happened…?"

Heimdall was leaning over him and when he finally woke up and saw Loki again, he only looked at him. He sat up, blushing and looking away. "Fool! Dying like that was so selfish!" Loki 'eh'ed and looked around again. He sat right up off the ground. "Where's Marelle-san?"

"I'll take care of her, Otou-sama! Don't worry," Hel shouted proudly, saluting her father like he was a military captain. Loki almost thanked her, but then thought of something, and his face turned cold as ice. "Hel…how did you know about her…"

She was caught completely off guard and Yamino could only sigh. "Hel nee-san…that was careless…"

-----------------------------------------AFTER THE STORY----------------------------------------

"And that's what happened…" Hel nervously ended, shrugging her shoulders in a cutesy way. Loki's eyes turned red and he, without even realizing it, reverted to his normal Kakusei! form. **_"YOU ARE SO FUCKING GROUNDED!"_**

Narugami giggled, elbowing Hel in the side. "Busted."

"But Otou-sama, can't you forgive them?" she pleaded on her knees, hands clasped together like she was, literally, praying to God for forgiveness.

"Nobody's judging them, it's you who's grounded," he quickly retorted, turning his head away. "Hmph!" Heimdall laughed at Loki's childish attitude and Yamino pushed on his glasses in despair. "My word…"

Hel stood and stomped her foot angrily on the dirt. She turned on her heels and marched out defiantly, hands on her hips and her hair swaying as she stepped outside into the night. "I'll find a room at Enjaku! Goodnight you guys!"

Loki watched her leave with a frown on his face and turned to Yamino. "Are you okay?" Yamino nodded and clapped his hands together, looking at Thor out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, he saved me more than once!" Narugami blushed and closed his eyes, enjoying the glory. "It was nothing…"

Yamino shook his head. "No, no, it was the best!"

Narugami chuckled and then noticed Yamino's hair ribbon was missing. "You're ribbon's gone!" Yamino hummed in confusion and looked back over his shoulder, noticing now that his hair was not tied back as usual. "Oh…you're right!" Narugami laughed and tousled his friend's hair. "You look cute!"

The serpent turned scarlet and smacked his hand away. Loki looked on at the two, somewhat intrigued. "Oh dear…" he said, smirking and cocking his head to the side. He put a hand to his cheek and his smirk turned it a cat-like grin. "Yamino-kuuuun…"

Yamino looked at his father, embarrassed as hell. "W-what…?"

He laughed quietly looked away, smirk not leaving his face. "Nothing…" Yamino was taken back and crawled over to his father, begging for and answer. "Loki-sama, Loki-sama…"

He looked back. "How cute!"

"…"

Yamino smacked Loki right across his burn and ran out. "You're horrible!" Needless to say, Narugami chased him. "M-Megane!?" Poor Loki was over in the corner clutching his burn and trying not to cry from the pain. "Damn you…Yamino-kun…"

That left Loki and Heimdall alone together in the room Heimdall trying to hide the tint of rose across his cheeks while Loki was trying to stop the rose tint on his face from hurting. "It's like a sunbuuuurn…" Heimdall watched him and tried to sit quietly and wait for the others. "Hey Loki,"

"Hm?"

"Where are your wife…and Mayura…and Koutarou…?" Loki blinked at Heimdall like he was stupid and shrugged. "I don't recall them ever being here…think we should leave?" The purple haired watchman looked away. "I…that's why I asked you…" Loki looked at him and stood up. He walked closer to Heimdall and leaned over. "Are you scared of me…in this form, I mean…?"

Heimdall went red in the face and turned away. "N-No! It's just that when you're in that form, it's like…" He stalled and cleared his throat. "I…don't know…it's weird…"

Loki understood and sat down next to the purple haired boy and looked at the ground. "Hey…also," the older man started, a solid stare looking right towards the dirt floor. "When I was talking with Marelle…she said I was in love with you…"

The watchman looked over at Loki so hurriedly that Loki hardly caught another breath after he finished his sentence. The blonde haired man sat back nonchalantly looked up at the ceiling above them. "And you know…"

Heimdall's nervousness was officially adamant. Loki began to revert back into his regular form and a light blush tinted his cheeks. "I think it's true."

The purple haired watchman reeled away in embarrassment, scooting himself to the other side of the room as far away from Loki as possible. Loki, with dreamy emerald eyes, looked over at Heimdall who was panting like an idiot on the other side of the room.

"…Are you really that appalled by it?"

Heimdall looked at Loki's sad face and immediately regretted his rude actions. He walked back over to the trickster and still sat down, but he sat a little closer this time. Loki was looking at the ground blushing, and Heimdall was looking at the ground blushing. Both hearts were beating loudly like Japanese drums, echoing somberly through the dense air.

"_What should I do…?" _The purple haired god thought, hugging his knees closer and closer to his hot body. "Uh…you know…" Heimdall suddenly remarked, turning his head towards Loki's. Loki looked up, curious and smiling a super charming smile. "Yes?"

Heimdall's soul floated effortlessly to heaven as if he was floating on top of fizzy bubbles. _"Why is he so cute?!"_

"They…said the same thing to me…about you…"

"?"

"And," Heimdall whispered, hiding his blush by burying it in his knees. "I think it's true as well…"

Loki was stunned to say the least but even after his confession, Heimdall went on to say more about his secret crush. "When you died, I was so scared that didn't have a chance to tell you…because I really wanted to…but I was so nervous that I couldn't bring myself to do it. You looked so lifeless…and it was scary…"

"**_Scary?" _**Loki thought, captivated by Heimdall's speech. **_"Interesting vocabulary…"_**

Heimdall blushed and looked over at Loki, putting his hands on the ground right in front of Loki and leaning in close to his friend's beautiful face. "That's why…I…"

Loki kissed him sweetly on the lips, closing his eyes and smiling as he pulled away only a few seconds later. Regardless of the blush on his cheeks, he still remained as flirty as ever and winked at Heimdall after they had kissed. "Say no more, okay?"

Heimdall blushed and looked at him, eyes glassy and watery. "Loki…"

"I love you, Heimdall…"

Heimdall smiled and let himself shine through for this one time, not trying to hide his emotions any longer. It was too painful for him, and besides, he really wanted this. Loki was handing him the opportunity…so how could he turn it down? "Loki…I love…"

He lowered his eyes and even though his smile was small, it was the most sincere smile Loki had seen since he had married Spica on their wedding day. That's what made him blush, not the kiss, but the person he was kissing…and how much he truly cared for them deep down in his heart. "Heimdall?"

"I love you too…Loki…"

And, without any hesitation, they leaned in and kissed each other again, Loki's small hand laying itself on top of Heimdall's. They didn't embrace each other, but their bodies were so close that their interaction was more meaningful than any other romantic gesture on the planet.

"Loki-kun! Where are you," Mayura called, running through the darkness and searching with Koutarou and Spica following closely behind her, both worried sick. "Tantei-san," Koutarou yelled again, running further into the room and finding Loki and Heimdall both sitting next to one another blushing. "There you are!"

Mayura turned her head and ran over to the children from the opposite side of the room and glomped them. "Loki-kun, Kazumi-kun!"

Higashiyama tried to resist to her hug and battle the pink haired teen for his freedom, but was so sore that, like Loki, he just let it slide in hopes of being released. "I was so worried! Are you both okay?"

The trickster nodded and brushed off his bow. "We're fine, more or less," he said, looking to Heimdall who only hissed at the petite god and looked away. "Yeah…he died."

Mayura gasped and sat back. "What?"

"But I'm better now," Loki remarked, nodding his head. "This place has lost it's power…I'll tell you what happened as soon as we get back to Enjaku where Hel, Yamino-kun, and Narukami are…" Mayura smiled happily at Loki's promise, but then her smile turned into a neutral frown. "Hel…?"

"…Yes."

"…You suck as a father…you're only good for getting rid of demons…"

"Shut up."

Kakinouchi smiled and grabbed Daidouji's hand, pointing to the door. "A door…why don't we head home…okay?" The pink haired girl looked at the blonde man and beamed an innocent smile of yearning. She arranged her hand so their fingers were intertwined and started to gleefully skip away. "To Enjaku!"

Koutarou sweat-dropped and tried to keep up. "No, that's not what I—"

"YAY!"

"…"

After their screams ceased and stopped echoing through the air, the chibi god stood. He looked at his clothes and took a lock of his hair with his two fingers. "I need to shower…I'm so dirty…"

Heimdall sadly agreed with Loki, knowing Freyr would kill him for being home so late. He rolled his eyes towards Loki and waved. "See ya."

Loki blinked and as Heimdall walked away and grabbed his hand. Heimdall looked down and Loki held his hand again, the burn on his cheek starting to blister, but the smile on his face so sweet that it seemed to outshine Aphrodite's by a country mile. ""We have more than one bathroom, and it's really late…so come on…"

Heimdall raised and eyebrow.

"You can stay at my place tonight…"

Spica walked over and watched her husband shyly. She watched Heimdall smack her husband right where he was burned, and her husband yelled back. She giggled and emerged, Koutarou's blazer buttoned over her top half and her hair messy. "Lo….ki…"

The trickster looked back and smiled, extremely happy to see that his wife was okay. In fact, he was so happy that he reverted to his original form again. "Spica!"

She blushed when she was his real form, but then remembered the spirit who had spoken to her in the form of her husband and forced herself to not blush. She held it back as best she could and walked over to him, both hands balled into fists over her chest. She couldn't look him directly in the eye, even though they were married. "I…missed you…"

Loki nodded and hugged her. Heimdall, seeing somewhat of a cue in Loki's actions, walked off to Enjaku and left the two alone.

Spica hugged him back and reached a hand up and placed it on his cheek. There was a small flicker of light and the burn was completely healed. Loki grabbed Spica's hand and lowered it from his face. "Thank you…"

She nodded. "I think….that it's okay for you to love Heimdall…" Loki 'eh'ed and backed away from the witch, trying to play dumb. "Where did that come from?"

Angerboda sighed and shook her head, knowing that her husband loved both her and the watchman. "I know you do…and I think it's okay…because I want you to be happy. If you're happy, and you don't hate me…then I'm okay with it…because I know how good it feels to be loved by a person like you…" she remarked, lifting her head up and kissing her husband. He blushed and mildly kissed back, unsure of what Spica would say next. Hopefully, it wouldn't be anything bad. "But," she whispered, wiping a tear from her eyes. "Promise me that you'll…always love me…"

He exhaled and kissed her cheek, hands running down her back. "Of course…you shall forever be my wife, Angerboda…" Angerboda heaved a heavy breath under Loki's skillful touch and could feel her body become hot and erect with blissful pleasure. "Loki…"

Loki chuckled. "You're dress is ripped…"

She nodded solemnly.

"Let's get you a new one, or I'll fix that one for you…"

Loki led her away outside, and Spica followed him loyally like she always had.

And now, she forever will.

-------------------ENJAKU-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamino poured some syrupy shampoo in his hands and rubbed it into Narugami's hair, sighing as the stubborn teen flinched and cringed under Yamino touch. "Stop being rough!"

"Stop moving," the serpent ordered, trying to get all of the dirt out from Yamino's hair as fast as possible so he could get the teen out of his way and start making dinner for everyone. Heimdall watched from the doorway, arms crossed and smirking in a smart-alecky way. "What are you, twelve?"

"Touché."

Heimdall smacked his forehead and closed the door, walking down the hall to read in Loki's study until he came home with Spica. He walked over to the bookcase and started flipping through pages of a book by Arthur Conan Doyle and sat on the couch. "They can't take long…"

Meanwhile, Hel was taking a bath upstairs and Mayura and Koutarou were already fast asleep in the guestroom. Yamino bathed Narugami (because he already took a shower) and wanted to cook dinner for the people who were still hungry at 2:30 a.m.

The serpent continued to wash Narugami with body wash, hands moving about Narugami's naked, slender body and washing away the blood and dirt under a layer of white bubbles. Narugami blushed. "I-I can ash myself…!"

Yamino turned red and shook his head, fingernails digging into Narugami's pale skin as he continued to wash him harder and harder, taking out his embarrassment on the poor thunder god. "Shut up, I don't like this either, okay!?"

"Ow!" Narugami began to splash Yamino and he had to pull his arms out of the water and stepped back, shielding his eyes and glasses from the water with his bare arm. "Stop being so immature!"

Narugami pouted and sank down into the tub. "Go make food. I'm hungry…"

"Yes, yes…"

The front door opened downstairs and Yamino turned his head towards the sound, blinking and adjusting his glasses. "Must be Loki-sama and Spica."

Narugami poked his head out of the bathwater, laughing and scrubbing a stubborn piece of mud from his chest. "They took a while."

Loki and Spica walked through the door of Enjaku and Loki, now in his chibi form, stretched his arms up in the air and yawned. Heimdall walked down the stairs to greet them. "Hey."

Loki put a hand to his hip and closed his eyes. "You took my offer, I see…"

Heimdall looked away from Loki and focused on Spica's dress. The watchman removed the blazer and handed the extra cloth to the witch so she could use it to hold up her dress. "I'll give this blazer to Koutarou," Heimdall said, making way so she could head up the stairs. "There's a dress on the bed in your room." Spica nodded thanks and trotted happily up the stairs as if the whole ordeal with the haunted house had never happened. Loki noticed the red teeth marks on her necks and growled. "I'll ask Kou-chan what happened…"

The purple haired watchman actually didn't reply for a very simple reason…because he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what happened either, but it would do everyone a good deal to sleep on it. Shortly after Spica left, Yamino and Narugami walked down the stairs, Thor only wearing a white towel around his waist. "Yo, Loki!"

Loki smiled up at him. "Yo, Narukami…I see my son helped you take a bath…"

Yamino was off again, walking briskly down the hallway with his whole face the color of a strawberry. Narugami laughed and followed the serpent to try and calm him down. Once again, the entryway was empty and cold, only two souls residing in it's hollow frame. "How about sleep," Loki asked, knowing that Heimdall wasn't hungry that night. The whole haunted house thing had made him sick.

"No, I'll go to bed."

Loki agreed with Heimdall and grabbed his hand. Heimdall looked over at his friend, surprised by Loki's sudden flirtatious attitude, but asked what he wanted anyway to humor him and give the playboy something to work with. Their conversations were a lot more romantic that way. "Care to join me…?"

Heimdall hesitated with his face as red as a ripe cranberry, but then averted his eyes and took Loki's hand, walking up the stairs with him. "Why not?"

------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay….55 pages. I should offer a prize for anyone who finishes this. It took me a long time to finish, but on the 30th of November, this Fanfiction has come to a smashing close! It may be a Halloween fanfic, but I think this is fun for anyone to read year around. Please, if I made small mistakes, tell me. It takes a lot of time to proofread and I'm sure I skipped over something. It lacks detail, but I really like this Fanfiction.

It's my longest so far, so congrats to me!!! R&R, no flaming pairings or the story.


End file.
